


You Make My Heart Beat Again

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Theo Raeken, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Feels, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Family Bonding, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Stiles Stilinski, Language, M/M, Pack Feels, Past Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Sad Peter Hale, Sexual Content, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, isaac Lahey & Cora Hale are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Stiles is recovering from both a physically and emotionally abusive relationship from his ex-boyfriend.HIs dad wants him to go to wolf therapy to try to heal and to get out of the house.Stiles is depressed and angry and still trying to recover from his injuries. The last thing he wants to do is be around other people.He reluctantly agrees because werewolves.What he wasn't expecting was the man with the haunting blue eyes who may be just as troubled as Stiles.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 382
Kudos: 601





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steelcode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcode/gifts).



> Blame Steelcode for enabling me once again. LOL. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this prompt but now I am in love with this fic. Note: lots of feels and this is slow burn. The boys don't even have a full conversion for a few chapters. 
> 
> Also, there is mention of alcohol in this chapter and drug use in chapter two as coping mechanisms but nothing major in case that bothers anyone.
> 
> Here is the original prompt: Alternate Universe-Werewolves Are Known, Full Shift Werewolves, No Hale Fire, Hurt Stiles Bad Theo, Nogitsune Theo, Bad Friend Scott McCall, Either Derek/Stiles or Peter/Stiles (Your choice), Pack Cuddles,
> 
> I added some sad Peter who needs comfort too. I hope you all enjoy.

Peter stretched his legs towards the end of the mattress until his toes curled as he simultaneously reached his arms at the headboard. Inhaling, his nostrils became infused with the normal scents and odors of his room – sweat, musk, and yep, body odor. Maybe today would be the day he took a shower. But yet he managed to take one a few days ago so he should be fine.

His nasal passages didn’t pick up any fragrance of food or freshly brewed coffee. He must have missed breakfast again. Oh well, he wasn’t much in the mood for eating or conversing anyway. 

Swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, the wolf, scrubbed his hand down his face as he willed himself to face the day. His fingers caught on the shaggy beard that he always forgets that he grew out.

The twins, Cora and Isaac have been joking if his beard was white, he would look like Santa Claus. Peter begged to differ as his fingers tangled with his facial hair. Okay, perhaps it was further past his chin than he realized. 

He should shave today but yet that seemed like more energy and thought he wanted to try to pursue for the moment. There was always tomorrow. Yes, he told him himself that last week as well – he can always shave tomorrow. 

The mattress groaned as Peter rose up. He strolled to the bathroom to take a leak, pausing to check out his reflection in the mirror above the vanity. Maybe the twins were right, he was looking rather Santa Claus like but he doesn’t have the cherubic cheeks and he is fairly positive the jolly saint doesn’t possess dark circles under his eyes either.

Sighing and shaking his head, he moved onto the toilet before that mission was derailed. The urine held an underlying scent of the vodka he drank last night. He can’t fucking get drunk but he likes the sting of the alcohol burning down his throat. And now that he reminds himself, he finished the last bottle, he should head to the store today to buy some. But then that would entail getting dressed, perhaps he can convince Derek to go for him instead.

His nephew has enabled him a few times these past few months, surely the boy will do his uncle a favor. It’s not like he’s asking him to rob a bank or anything -he’s just asking him to buy liquor to feed his pain. 

Once he was down urinating, he washed his hands. No sense flushing, if it’s yellow let it mellow. And besides, no members of his family would be caught dead in his bedroom or en suite right now. Even if they didn’t have an enhanced sense of smell, the area was fairly ripe to the average person. 

The man ran his wet palm through his unruly blondish hair in an attempt to tame the behead but no one except family would see him. He should cut his hair when he shaves – tomorrow!

Padding out of his bedroom, his auditory senses didn’t pick up any family members in his immediate vicinity which was fine by him. He could get his coffee and then go sulk in peace. 

He managed to get downstairs and make his way to the kitchen going undetected. The wolf was happy seeing that in fact coffee was already made so he wasted no time pouring himself a mug of the hot beverage. He took it black so it was easy to make quick work of sliding out the backdoor once he had the cup in hand. 

Breathing in the fresh, pine air that held a touch of coldness, Peter almost felt like he could breathe and enjoy the moment. It would be short lived but it was nice for now. He would relish the time before his brain spiraled. 

Spotting the chair, he has spent many a day on, he sat down to gaze upon the backyard that was lined with trees that touched the sky.

The Hales were fortunate to have such a nice, prime spot of land. It had been in their family for generations. Once he and his sister, Talia’s parents had passed, the land and the house became theirs. 

The acreage held clearings that lined up to a forest which was perfect for their wolves to run and explore. They could run all day undetected – they were far out from town but not too distant to make it inconvenient to get food and supplies. 

Their house was spacious as well. It was multilevel and held enough bedrooms and bathrooms for each of the family members. There was still an extra bedroom for guests and they even had a game room where the twins liked to spend lots of time playing pool or some sort of video game.

It was nice most of the time. Peter relished living with his family. The wolves also loved having pack nearby. There was no reason not to but now…. Now Peter has some doubts. He is definitely bringing the family down. Causing some distress among the wolves. 

Sometimes, he feels like he should leave so they can live and not worry about him. It can be difficult to see their empathetic faces day in and day out. He believes it would be easier for them, if he wasn’t here – causing a burden or having them to worry about him. 

Oher times, he knows the wolves deep down would be distressed if he wasn’t around. The animals crave family and pack and it would hurt with family member not nearby. 

Closing his eyes, he took a sip of the hot liquid and decided that today would be the day, to try to move on. He told himself that yesterday but today might be better. 

Or not.

“Peter?” The feminine voice was low. Talia knew better not to sneak up on Peter anymore. Once upon a time, she could and they would make a game of it. Who could be a stealthier ninja? Peter thinks he was but now, they don’t do try to outdo each other. 

Opening his eyes, he peered over to his older sister with her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed in concern. She looks like that a lot around him anymore. Perhaps he has caused those frown lines to deepen and increase. 

He wanted to send her way for invading his peace and self-pity party but he also knew, she wouldn’t be annoying him in his sanctuary if it wasn’t somewhat important. 

“Sorry to bother you.”

Fuck, those are usually the first words out of her mouth when she approaches. He waved his hand to allow her to continue. He didn’t even have the energy to speak. 

The other werewolf proceeded towards him with caution, she attempted to make herself appear smaller as she took the seat next to Peter. “I received a phone call today from John Stilinski. You know the sheriff?”

Ah yes, John Stilinski, the sheriff of Beacon Hills. He’s a good man with a good reputation and has a penchant for looking out for werewolves but it’s not like they run in the same social circles or anything. He knows of him but they are not really close. 

But if the chief of the police is calling, perhaps Peter should attempt to be more interested in this conversation. “Is everything all right?” 

“Yes, well I mean no.” Talia appeared unsure as to how to tell Peter whatever is she wanted to say.

He shifted his gaze to her, “just spit it out.”

Her heartbeat became somewhat elevated and then leveled out once she took a few breaths. “He called asking for our help. He inquired about werewolf therapy.”

Werewolf therapy – almost like therapy with a dog. The animals can provide comfort and hopefully assist individuals with coming out of their shell. They can help break down walls they have built up. Supposedly, interacting with the wolves, can help humans live more normal lives and prosper - finding a light at the end of the so-called tunnel. Peter sometimes thinks it’s a bunch of malarkey but his parents truly believed in helping others and sharing themselves for the good of humanity. 

They started a practice and Talia kept it going for a while. Now, she just does it sometimes -like as a favor or because it has been a while and her wolf just yearns to help and provide. Nothing official, just there to lend a helping hand when necessary. 

“And…” He knew there was more if she was bringing this up. Actually, he had a fairly good idea why she was broaching the subject with him. 

The other huffed, “I told him yes and Peter, we need…”

Before she could finish that thought, Peter interjected. “You have Derek, Cora, and Isaac. You don’t need me too.” That would be four with Talia. They didn’t need five. “I’ll go stay somewhere else while you guys provide comfort or whatnot.” 

Talia sat up straighter and she looked upon Peter sternly. She had perfected the older sister dominating look years ago but today, nope, Peter was not caving. “Peter, you know it works betters with all of us together. The wolves feed off of each other and if one is missing, we’ll have that sense of a lost bond. The therapy works best with all of us near.” 

“Exactly Talia, the wolves feed off of each other. Do you and the others really want to feed off my pain and self-loathing right now?” 

She closed her eyes to calm. Her mouth parted like she was ready to give Peter another pep talk. He had hoped she was out of them by now but she never was. “It might be good for you too.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He stood up. He was done with this conversation. She needed to stop. He was allowed to be miserable.

“Peter, wait.” He felt his sister gingerly grab his wrist before he was able to walk away. He could easily shake it off but he didn’t. “It’s John’s boy who needs us. I know you must remember Stiles, right?”

The wolf played around with the memories in the recesses of his mind. He did faintly recollect a snot nosed ten-year boy who wiped said nose all over his brand-new jeans from years ago at some community event. “Vaguely.”

“He’s… he has been hurt. Coming off an abusive relationship. Doesn’t leave the house except for doctor’s appointments. The sheriff has been good to us all these years. We owe him something so please, at least consider it.” 

Fuck! He hates Talia’s damn guilt trip. Why can’t he just stew. 

He was so not shaving.

A few days later, Peter stared down at the sink that was now covered in his facial hair. He heard Derek snicker from the doorway. His nephew had drawn the shortest straw and was tasked with helping Peter cut his hair. He was brave to come into the odorous bathroom but Peter secretly thinks his nephew wanted to be the one to chop his uncle locks. He should have asked the boy to get him a bottle of vodka first. Somehow, he had been surviving on rum instead. 

Peter caressed his chin and cheeks to feel the softness that he hadn’t felt in months. The sensation was almost alien to him – he had forgotten what his face felt like smooth. 

“The twins will be pissed that they won’t be able to call you Santa anymore.” 

“They’ll get over it. Speaking of…” He moved his hand to his hair below his ear that actually began to curl due to the length. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Derek stalked over holding the shears, “I’m actually surprised you agreed to take part of the therapy.” His nephew was a lot like his mother. The kid has a good heart. He wouldn’t be surprised if he continued to work in some aspect of wolf therapy. 

“I haven’t yet. I am still considering it. Either way, I don’t want to scare the boy away by looking like a resurrected hobo.” 

Chuckling, Derek brought the shears up towards Peter’s head. “Well, perhaps, today is the day of a new start.”

Closing his eyes as the shears neared his soon to be shorn locks, Peter wanted to believe that but it was hard too especially when he emptied what little contents, he had his stomach earlier. 

He always prided himself on being a strong man and wolf.

And right now, he felt like neither.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys really like sad Peter LOL.
> 
> And you guys will learn more about Peter when Stiles does but it's going to be a while. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love guys. Now, we take a glimpse of Stiles life.

Stiles stared at the window from his bed. The sun was finally shining through the blinds now. It had taken the morning a long time to come. He had seen the clock from every hour from 1:00am to 5:00am. 

Those hours were the worst. During that time, if he managed to fall asleep, he would wake up in ca old sweat from a nightmare. If sleep alluded him, he would lie there in pain. He would bite his bottom lip until it was raw, just not to call out to his father in the middle of the night pleading for his pain medication or because he’s scared. 

His dad is already at his beck and call for most of the day and he can’t stand the worry in his dad’s face when he sees only son in pain and in distress. Also, the doctor pretty much explicitly stated due to Stiles depressed state, there would be under no circumstance that he should be allowed to self-medicate with the Oxy. So, Stiles dad guards the medicine and doles it out only when completely necessary. 

Stiles thinks it is completely necessary all the time because he’s in pain but maybe he is just trying to numb his brain. Perhaps he would do a deep dive into addiction if he was left to his own devices. 

The slight rap on his bedroom door startled Stiles out of his spiraling thoughts. His dad did it out of courtesy but at this point, there was no modesty left between them.

His door is open all night just in case his dad needs to rescue Stiles quickly if he falls out of bed and his father is just as intimate with his own junk now since Stiles can’t even manage to shower by himself.

The first time, he insisted he could shower and wash himself on his own, he then slipped in the tub and managed to get a bruise on his right thigh. The second time, he tried to maintain some modesty, and covered his dick with his hand but that ended up with another slip and fall since he wasn’t bracing himself against the wall. Which of course, led to another welt on his leg. 

Now, they have a chair in his father’s shower since he doesn’t have a tub and it’s much easier for Stiles to handle. He can wash himself with the retractable shower head but his dad still has to help in and out of the stall. it’s a bitch to stand. See, he was lucky enough to end up with a left broken leg and a torn ACL in his right knee. It’s fun times right now. He can’t get the operation on his knee until his broken leg heals since he’s going to need physical therapy right away and he can’t do that until he can stand on the one leg 

At least that what he’s being told. Perhaps, the doctors assumed Stiles would be more prone to a depressed mental state doing too much right now especially if he wasn’t getting small successes. 

“Hey kiddo, ready to shower?” It was easier to shower and get ready for the day while Stiles was already upstairs. 

They had mulled the thought of making a temporary room for Stiles downstairs but he nixed that plan right away. It might take him an hour and pain through gritted teeth but he was going to go up the steps every night to his own damn bedroom. 

He pushed his head further into the pillow. “I don’t want to go.” He knew he sounded like he was ten but he was allowed to pout damn it. He deserved to still have these moments. 

His dad stepped into the room and loomed over Stiles showing his concerned face that has been permanently etched on the man’s face since he got the call that his son was in the hospital month ago, “We talked about this.” 

No, his dad talked about this. Stiles listened and objected. He never agreed. He ignored the subject but his dad took that as an agreement. “I don’t feel like it. Just reschedule or something.”

His dad sighed in that exasperated sigh that Stiles has gotten used to. He hates it. He hates that he has to put his dad through this. He hates that his dad had to take a leave from work to be Stiles caregiver. He hates that they don’t have enough money to hire someone instead to relieve his father of taking care of Stiles.

And most of all, He hates himself for putting himself in this position and for being so damn week. He’s a smart person but was dumb when it came to a certain person. 

Fucking Theo Raeken!

“Stiles, the Hales are doing us a favor. I can’t just reschedule.”

“I never asked to go. I’m fine.”

It was a lie. 

Two and half hours later, Stiles found himself seated at the kitchen table. It was an ordeal to wash and dress. It takes forever to go throw those motions. Today, he begged for the Oxy halfway through the cleaning. He knows his dad much prefers to give him the higher dosage prescribed Tylenol but the man is making him see people today, he is allowed the good stuff. 

Once he was able to get clothes on, he then made his way down the stairs which is actually easier than going up. Usually, he just hobbles down onto his rear end and basically slides down the stairwell 

Today, his dad made eggs. They smell good but Stiles is not hungry so he basically pushes the food around for show. His stomach is in knots thinking about seeing others. He hasn’t seen anyone outside of home except for follow up doctor appointments and his therapist. 

And seeing a psychiatrist is a whole other set issues Stiles doesn’t feel like coping with at the moment. He hates opening up with how he’s feeling. He’s just not there in wanting to explore emotions and why he feels certain ways. 

The sessions have a least been cut back since the day Stiles came home from an appointment and sobbed for the rest of the afternoon. HJs dad realized then that perhaps he was pushing too much too soon – right now Stiles needed baby steps. 

“I’m going to washup really quick and then get your wheelchair. Do you want to move to the family room?” 

He did. Stiles no longer wanted to stare at his half-eaten eggs but he also didn’t want to put his father out anymore than he already has. The man already has to wear a back brace to not injure his back for each time he helps lift and/or steady his son. 

“It’s fine.” He mentioned not looking at his dad’s way. “Why don’t you just go and you can tell me all about it.”

“Son,” then he pauses so hie can parse the words right. He does it a lot when he speaks. He has to tread carefully knowing he can set Stiles off easily. He feels bad for his dad but he also can’t help but spiral at least once a day. “It’s important for you too go. To meet the Hales and see if this is something that might work for you. I can’t decide that and I want you to feel comfortable with them so you need to get to know them to see if you will be.” 

Pushing his plate away., he crossed his arms across his chest. Thankfully, his ribs didn’t ache as much now as they used too. They had basically healed. “I don’t want to go!”

“I know Stiles but we are going to try. I heard some great things about wolf therapy. I really think this will be a good thing for you.” 

He disagreed. He wanted to stay in his room today or on the sofa. “I hate you right now.” The tears prickled at his eyelids. It was a go to phrase now. He knew his dad realized he didn’t mean it when he said those words but sometimes that Is how he felt when he made him do things he didn’t want – pushed him just a little more than Stiles felt comfortable with. 

Startling when he felt the touch on his shoulder, Stiles took a breath. His dad forgets sometimes that Stiles still jumps unexpectedly when being touched. His mind knows it’s his dad and he won’t hurt him but there are moments when his brain can’t tell the difference. 

“Sorry,” his dad stated evidently realizing his mistake. He sees it as comfort gesture but it can backfire. Stiles just nodded his head indicating he was fine. “And I love you. Just trying to do what’s best right now. Some things work and others not so much. We’re leaving in about thrifty minutes which should give you enough time to use the bathroom before we go.”

And yet something else Stiles can’t do by himself. It’s always a fun time when his dad has to help him with that. Now, Stiles sits on the toilet to pee so that his father doesn’t have to stick around. It helps but it’s still humiliating nonetheless. 

Luckily Stiles didn’t have to stew too long in the kitchen. His father got ready and the bathroom trip wasn’t too painful. So before he knew it, he was heaved up in his father’s SUV (another item that he can’t do by himself). He grunted as he tried to acclimate to the seat and find some comfort for his legs.

He waited as his dad lifted and stowed the chair in the trunk and let his mind wander. 

The vehicle started as Stiles head leaned against the window. If he had to see people; he was going to zone out for a while. However, zoning out usually meant thinking about how he got here. How he ended up hurt and so damn dependent on someone who abused him. 

And he really doesn’t like bringing up those memories They are too much. Too painful. And he just preferred not to dredge up any mistakes that he knows helped contribute to his current predicament. 

Instead, Stiles forced his mind to focus on the scenery. And his dad knew not to engage with Stiles when his mind wasn’t all together in the present so there was companionable salience as they drove to their destination – out towards where there were less houses and more trees. 

He had heard of the Hales but didn’t specifically know any of them. He was sure the younger ones went to school with him for a bit and then the rumor was they left to be homeschooled. 

Werewolves were known and not to be feared but they also were not overly common so Stiles supposes that was one reason they kept to themselves. The Hales appeared to have a good reputation and from what Stiles understands, his dad always made sure they were doing okay. Most people in Beacon Hills didn’t bother them but you would always have those bad apples that would come around. So sometimes, there would be people that would give them a hard time. 

Wolf therapy was also not super common and a person would really need to have heard about it in order to inquire about the way it works. To Stiles knowledge, it’s like having a therapy animal intermingling with you. 

In reality, the thought pf petting wolves does sound somewhat nice but he still doesn’t have the urge or the will to interact with others. Besides, he’s not sure if he wants to open up yet. He’s not positive he’s ready to let others close to him.

His stupid psychiatrist might think differently but she’s not in his brain right now. 

The fuzziness clouding his brain turned into sleep. He didn’t realize he fell into a slumber until the car turned off and his father announced that they were here. 

Looking out the window Stiles wasn’t sure what to expect but he wasn’t expecting a three-story house or in actuality, perhaps a mansion. He assumed maybe they would meet at an office building or something but then he did remember his dad saying that the Hales only do wolf therapy when asked. So it makes sense they don’t have dedicated space and maybe the comfort of a home works better too. 

By the time his dad cursed at the wheelchair from the trunk a few times and finally wrestled it free and won the battle, Stiles noted the front door of the house was opening.

A dark-haired older woman appeared with a kind smile. She waved towards his dad and asked if he needed help.

Pride didn’t fall far from the Stilinski tree since his dad said it was all good. 

It wasn’t. His dad still had to heave him from the car. Stiles wasn’t going to be the only one who would be happy when he finally moved onto crutches. 

There was a ramp leading up to the porch. His dad wheeled him towards who Stiles figured was Talia. Her smile grew warmer the closer they approached. 

“Did you find the place okay?” She asked as they came to a stop.

“Yes, thanks.” His dad held out his hand in greeting. “It’s good to see you again. It’s been a while.” She took his hand in his. “And this is Stiles.”

The woman continued to smile as she looked down at Stiles. “Yes John, it has been far too long.” She released her hand from his dad’s and then put it in front of Stiles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Stiles.” 

He stared at her proffered palm like it offended him or something.

“Sorry, “his dad apologized for him. Another thing he has to do constantly. Apologize for Stiles. Tell people he’s sorry for his son’s rude behavior. 

“It’s fine. Please come in. I would love to introduce you to everyone.”

“Thank you.” His dad replied as he pushed Stiles inside the house. 

The atrium was wide with hardwood floors. The one wall held hooks to hang jackets with a shelf underneath that housed shoes. 

The other wall had a family portrait hanging from it. The people posed just right with giant wide eyed, toothy grins. 

His eyes glanced around as he noted three people off to the right side, two around his age and another lightly older. All wore bright smiles which he quickly averted his own eyes from. He didn’t feel like making the gesture back. 

Instead, he focused to the other direction towards the interesting spiral staircase that led towards the second floor. His gaze followed each step until his vison reached the top.

There standing at the top landing, was a blondish, brown-haired man. Stiles could barely make out his blue ocean eyes but he noticed the piercing orbs all the same. 

And what he saw – he saw almost as much pain and despair behind them as his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued love on this fic.

Peter glanced down at himself and then back at the mirror. The reflection today was different. He almost didn’t recognize his old self His long locks had been shorn off by a way too giddy Derek. His bedraggled beard gone and now he has been freshly washed wearing laundered clothes. 

A few months ago, this type of thing would not be a novelty but now it was.

My, how the mighty have fallen.

The man chuckled under his breath. Who would have thought that wolf therapy would be the thing to bring him back to a semi normal state? And he says that lightly since he’s still not totally convinced, he will partake of such therapy. How can be expected to help someone else when he barely can help himself? It was ridiculous but here he was making a little of an effort because of his sister’s guilt trip. Not that she hadn’t attempted that hand before but this time, it sort of worked, laying it on thick about how good the sheriff has been to the Hales over the years.

What his dear sister failed to remember though was that Peter has not been one with his wolf in sometime. Hell, he hasn’t even shifted in months. He and his wolf are not exactly getting along at the moment. He’s stil not sure why Talia thinks it’s a good idea for him to join the rest of the family when he is still clearly off centered and off balance with his inner being. 

There was a knock on his bedroom door followed by a set of a giggles. The twins! They maybe twenty but they act like they are five, sneaking around like toddlers.

Huffing at his reflection once more and to the intrusion, Peter strolled towards the door to open it. Otherwise, the two pups would knock incessantly until Peter gave in so it was easier to admit defeat at the offset. 

Both Isaac and Cora stared at him open mouthed like a fish gasping for air. He didn’t think he appeared that shocking. He used to look like this all the time. 

Isaac whistled as Cora spoke, “you clean up well Uncle Peter.” 

The older man bowed because he felt like being an ass. “Take your fill. Don’t know how long it will last.” He hopes for one day but he already knows Talia won’t let that happen especially since Peter has already made a concerted effort. She already managed to get him to shave so she definitely won’t let up.

“Shame.” Cora pouted. Perhaps but he wasn’t sure how long he will be able to will himself to dress every day and be a productive member of society. It was easier not to care about life and appearances. 

“For what it’s worth, we’re happy for the effort today. “Isaac chimed in with his kind hearted smile and his usual cheery self. 

Isaac was the one in the family that was most sensitive and wore his heart on his sleeve. The boy sees the glass half full, never half empty. He sees the good and positive in people. Never the bad including his uncle. The boy has had a hard time understanding why Peter keeps beating himself up. Yearning to see him happy and back to his old self. 

And most days, Peter wonders why sometimes too. Musty, because it’s too hard to claw back to normal that he was spiraled from to make peace with himself and reconcile with his animal. 

Cora’s eyes fixated on his face, “yes but for the record, I like clean shaven Uncle Peter better even though we can’t call you Santa anymore.”

His niece was fierce. She was quick witted and could keep up with Peter’s barbs. She always said what was on her mind and didn’t take shit from anyone including Peter. He has been on the other side of her receiving end and it’s far from a good experience. She’s tried to bully Peter back to normal but thus far, he’s been a stubborn dick as she likes to call him. 

Isaac and Cora may be twins but they are completely opposite personality wise. Good thing they have Derek as a nice middle balance. He really does appreciate all their efforts and unified fronts but they still haven’t mustered him out of his funk.

“Well perhaps I’ll grow it back in time for Christmas.” Or next week. It will depend on how he feels when he wakes up tomorrow.

Not impressed with the answer, Cora crossed her arms. “I’m really okay with you not having it.”

“Me too, “Isaac’s face scrunched up. “I think sometimes there were crumbs nestled in all that facial hair.”

“It certainly came in handy for snack time when that happened.” Peter deadpanned. 

His niece held up her hand and crinkled her nose in disgust, “I’m out. Getting some water before our guests shows up.”

She trotted off leaving her brother behind. Isaac apprised him a few moments more before speaking. “I hope this can be a turning point for you as well.” 

Peter wasn’t sure but he could see both the pain and the anticipation in his nephew’s face. “Come here.” He reached out his arms to pull the younger man into an embrace. “I can’t promise.” He spoke into Isaac’s shoulder. “But I will try to be better than I have been. And a much more attentive uncle.” 

“Thanks Uncle Peter.” The younger man stammered out. Peter pretended not to notice the relief wafting off the boy or the tear he tried to wipe away inconspicuously. “I should go take a moment before they get here.”

“Okay pup.” He clapped the boy’s shoulder as he smiled back at his Uncle.

Fuck, he really needs to get his shit together. He has to do better. If not for himself, then for his family. They need him especially Isaac. He hadn’t realized how much his selfishness had affected the pup as much as it did. 

He barely had a moment to recover from those thoughts when Derek showed up with a sheepish grin. He appeared almost bashful in his approach, like he was somewhat worried of intruding. “He needed that.” The words finally let go and were no longer caught in this nephew’s throat.

“He did. I may not be ready for a lot things but I can definitely see my self-doubts and despair has not been ideal for Isaac.” He’s still not sure if this will be an impetus for miraculous change but perhaps a stepping stone anyway. 

Derek huffed and snorted at the same time. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You are one of the strongest people I know. Yes, you may have slid someplace you never been but I believe it was temporary and you’ll be back to your old self very soon.” 

The older man couldn’t help by smile at his nephew. Derek was a sensible young man. Talia bought him up right. He wasn’t as emotional; as Isaac nor as crass as Cora – no, he balanced those traits out well. He was a good listener and provided wonderful advice. Peter was also aware at how much the boy looked up to him as person and a wolf. He had to be a better person for him as well – be back as the mentor that boy could use once more. 

“I appreciate It very much Derek. Very nice pep talk. Your mother shall be proud at how well you keep this family together. Thank you.” 

The boy shook his head, “flattery will only get you so far. Just please get your ass downstairs and try to do this thing not only for mom but for you too.”

Peter inhaled deeply and shook his head. “I will try.” Perhaps it will be good for him – maybe the wolf will enjoy helping another. 

The answer seeming pleased the younger wolf since he walked towards the stairwell. 

Peter inhaled deeply and took a single step when his enhanced hearing picked up a vehicle pulling out front. 

The sheriff and the boy had arrived and evidently on time. That was good since Talia despised tardiness but didn’t matter that much either.

Usually the first meeting was a more get to you know type of session. Talia will explain a little how the therapy will work, introduce the family. Verify if they have questions and then they will need to make sure that the boy will be compatible with the wolves.

Not every human is comfortable around wolves and even the ones that are, some just have personality clashes with the wolves or vice versa. 

Peter knows his wolf can be picky when it’s not being a pain in his ass. His beast can be guarded and does have some walls built up so he realizes his animal within him does need some coddling at times. The animal is not always trusting.

But now, the wolf and him are not getting a long so he has no idea what to expect or even if it will want to come out to help the boy. 

Hearing voices, Peter approached the top landing and stilled when he saw the sheriff and his son in a wheelchair in front of him. He looked around Cora’s and Isaac’s age which pained him knowing he has been so much at such a young age.

Despite the distance, Peter’s increased senses were still able to pick up the younger boy’s scent. His nose was infiltrated with pain that was somewhat over laced with medicine. 

There were distressed fragrances as well as some anger. Even with the onslaught unhappiness that rankled Peter more than he liked to admit, he still picked up some hope underneath all the despair.

Once his body accommodated the assault of the various odors from the boy, his eyes locked onto his for moment. He stared into the honey brown eyes that stared back at him, almost burrowing into his sole. He wanted to look away but yet he couldn’t. 

Yes, at the moment, Peter could not only smell but could actually see that there was indeed some hope buried in all that sadness. 

Their eyes remained lock for a few minutes until Talia called attention to the family members that were actually there doing what they were supposed to be doing. 

Peter overheard Talia mentioning something about her brother should be a long in a moment as the boy’s father pushed his son towards the others. He was now out of Peter’s sight while the introductions were going on. 

He lingered out of sight and kept his feet planted on the floor while introducing her eldest Derek and then the twins Cora and Isaac. 

Cora played her usual joke of her and Isaac being not being identical if they couldn’t tell but just like every other time, it fell flat. The girl tries but she doesn’t have much of a humorous streak.

The sheriff gave a good naturedly laugh anyway.

Inhaling, Peter took one step. He told the others he would try but now that it was time, it was proving more difficult. He wasn’t sure if it was because he felt the need to retreat to his room and cut himself from others or because those boy’s eyes penetrated him to a point that caught him off guard.

He wasn’t positive if he wanted to dive head first to see how he could or run far away as to not potentially cause more harm to him. After all, his wolf had proved to be unpredictable the last time the beast was out. 

Garbing the handrail, to steady himself on the step, he felt roughness hit his nail. Glancing towards his hand, he noted that his fingers now sprouted claws.

Well, that was interesting turn of events, “hello there. This is rather unexpected. Does this mean we are going to try to get along now?”

He checked his other hand as well but those fingernails remained blunt. Evidently, reconnecting with his wolf was going to be a slow process. 

In one way, Peter was relieved the animal wanted to come out albeit slowly but he was a little concerned that he hadn’t controlled the retracted the claws. Maybe the beast was playing with him or perhaps, it was curious about the visitor. 

And to come to think about it, Peter was becoming more curious as well.

Fuck it, he took a deep breath and descended the rest of the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teeny bit of Steter interaction for you guys....

Stiles sat awkwardly in the family area. He eyed the leather sofa that was adorned with comfortable looking cushions that the twins took residence on. Part of him yearned to take a seat on that piece of furniture but it would be too much work, His dad already hefted him out of the car and will need to assist with him getting back into the vehicle as well.

He knew the wolves would have strength and could easily carry him but he met them like two minute ago. Nope, he would just sit miserably on display in his wheelchair. 

His father sat to his right, the twins to the left and Talia and the eldest son were across from him in separate easy chairs. 

Each Hale family member held a smile on their face as looked upon Stiles. At first, his brain said, ‘pity smile’ but then thought dissolved. They did appear more genuine than that.

Talia’s faced wore a kind hearted smile. Isaac came across as the boy next door and Stiles wished they had met under different circumstances. He could totally see them playing video games and hanging out.

Cora was a little to harder read but she seemed to down to earth and kick ass. Stiles wasn’t sure how he got there with a first impression but that was what his mind believed. 

Derek was handsome but appeared gruff around the edges – more like a protective older brother type. He envied the twins having someone like that in their lives. Maybe Stiles wouldn’t be in this mess if he had an older sibling but maybe not. His brain was mush when came to a charismatic Theo. 

“I’m sure you both have questions. We can start there or I can tell you a little about what we do.” Talia’s voice broke Stiles out of his trance. 

His eyes flickered to the matriarch as he caught a glimpse of another entering the area. It was the man who he saw at the top of the stairs. He must be the brother.

Now, upon closer inspection, Stiles could see the older man’s details much clearer than previously. His hair was relativity short and neatly trimmed. His face was just as handsome as Derek’s. His build also appeared just as rock solid as his nephews. It must be a werewolf trait – Godlike bodies.

But just like before, it was the man’s eyes that Stiles could not look away from. The blue circles were so mesmerizing like watching waves crash into the surf. The orbs were both beautiful and haunting at the same time. 

This man was definitely holding onto something as well – he was searching for happiness or redemption or just something to grasp onto. Stiles knew the feeling all too well. And now, his heart did pang for the other man since he realized since he is walking in similar shoes (not literally of courser since he can’t walk at the moment). 

“Peter, you made it,” Talia interjected as she paused her conversation with Stiles and his dad.

The older man nodded but appeared not very confident. “Yes,” He took the few steps to where Stiles and his dad were siting. “Sheriff, it’s good to see you. It’ s been a while.”

He offered his hand and his dad shook it politely, “Yes, it has been. All is well, I hope. And this is my son, Stiles.” 

He didn’t answer his dad’s question but instead focused on Stiles. “Pleased to meet you Stiles. My name is Peter.” As he did with his father, he held out his hand.

This time when Stiles stared at the proffered palm, he actually took the hand into his. “Hey.” It wasn’t the best response but at least his dad didn’t have to apologize for the lack of manners this time around. 

The older man didn’t seem offended but his grasp did linger a little longer than Stiles expected. The skin to skin contact was actually nice. Most of his touches anymore came either from his father or a doctor.

They released the handshake and Peter strolled over to stand by his sister. He awkwardly stood next to her seating position, appearing not knowing what to do with his hands. Stiles completely understood the feeling – he was constantly fidgeting. Like right now, he was grabbing the bottom of his shirt to twist the fabric around his fingers. 

“Okay,” Talia began once more,” we are here to help anyway we can. One advantage we have over regular therapy dogs is you can tell us what you are conformable with and what you are not comfortable with and we can take that info into our shifted state.” 

Stiles had no freaking clue. He just wanted to be home in bed. “So perhaps you don’t want to be licked on your face or maybe you don’t want the animals near a certain body part,” her eyes focused on his shit legs “Or perhaps you want just want some quiet time with the wolves with not too much sensory overload. Some people do find it comforting while dealing with their PTSD.” 

PTSD? Stiles doesn’t have that. Does he? Fuck, he maybe does.

“We can help bridge that step until you are able to get a service dog which can help relieve stress and perhaps help you feel protected when you are ready to face the world.” 

Her words sounded so kind but Stiles was having a hard time processing what she was saying. Yes, he’s mentally down and depressed. This was a step a potentially a step to take, maybe some therapy to distract him but a gateway to possibly getting a service dog in the future because he may have PTSD?

He’s not sure he wants to sign up for this shit. Hs dad will be disappointed for sure but he has already been disappointed with him with some of his life choices so what’s another item to add to the list? 

“Today, this is more of an introductory meeting. Seeing how you feel with the wolves. Everyone reacts differently. Perhaps you won’t feel comfortable which in understandable. Some humans do get scared since our beasts can be rather large and formidable in size.” 

She took a breath as her brown eyes flickered between Stiles and his dad. No one else spoke to allow her to continue. “Sometimes our wolves feel that way as well. Every once in a while, we’ll feel off with a person and then the therapy won’t be successful. At the end of the day, we and of course you Stiles want to be able to mesh so you thrive We are not offended if this therapy is not right for you.” 

She took a breath which signaled his dad to ask a question. “So if everyone is a good fit, how often are we talking and what should we expect?” 

“We shift into our wolves and play.” Cora chimed in.

“It’s not just playing dummy. “Isaac jested with an elbow to his sister’s ribs. 

Talia cocked her right brow, “children!” She chastised. “However, Cora is not totally wrong. The wolves can play, they can provide guidance. You can pet them and when you are walking again, you can use them for physical support.” 

“See, “she stuck her tongue out. “Now who’s a dummy?” 

“You two knock it off.” Derek called out but there wasn’t much heat behind the words. 

Talia cleared her throat and Stiles noted Peter hadn’t said anything nor had really shifted his position. He seemed stiff and appeared to not to want to be here. Stiles couldn’t blame him. Neither did he. “I do apologize. It’s been a while since we have had any potentially people for therapy so the family is a little excited.” 

Waving his hand to cut off the apology, his father spoke up. “It’s fine.” 

“And frequency will be up to Stiles. it could be weekly or a few times a week. We also have a guest room so if the need arises, he can spend the night as well.”

Stiles eyes widened as he glanced to his dad. He’s so not ready for something like that. His dad read his look thankfully, “good to know. Maybe down the road if needed but for now maybe a couple times a week.”

Talia clapped her hands together. “Yes, we can work out a schedule. I would like to introduce you to either Cora’s or Isaac’s wolf today since their animals are smaller than the rest of ours so we can gauge compatibility. If that is okay with you?”

“Yes,” John agreed. “Stiles?” 

He shook his head. “Sure.” Let’s face it, he was curious to see a wolf in person. Even if therapy was a bust, he got to see and perhaps pet a wolf. 

“I’ll do it.” Cora shrieked and jumped up from the sofa like an exacted toddler.

“Is that okay with you Isaac?” Talia asked as the other shrugged his shoulders. He definitely was timid and more passive than his sister. 

Cora bounded out of the room before any other discussion could be had.

Talia sighed but shook her head. Peter still appeared not totally comfortable since his eyes began to roam around the area with his feet shuffling somewhat on the floor below. 

Stiles felt like he was intruding on the man’s privacy so he shifted his focus on his leg cast and began picking at some of the frays. 

“She should be back in a moment in her wolf form.” It was Derek that said something this time explaining the next step. 

The words barely escaped his lips when Stiles overheard the clacking of nails on the hardwood floor. Cora maybe be smaller but considering the thumping om the ground, Stiles assumed her animal was bigger than he imagined. 

The black and brown furred wolf appeared next to Stiles. Even from his sitting position in his wheelchair, her wolf came up to his shoulder Her form was solid and her frame appeared slim but still very broad at the same time. He could see her brown eyes looking back at him. It was odd – like there was an animal in front of him but yet he could clearly tell it was in fact Cora. 

“When you said smaller, I thought more like a larger dog but she is still huge.” His dad interjected what Stiles thought as he shifted on the chair. The man seemed a little uneasy at her girth but yet still leaned forward to get a better look.

“Yes, even the pups are big but not as tall as the rest of us. Cora, why don’t you make friends with Stiles?”

Stiles hesitantly stuck his hand out in an invitation. Despite what Talia said earlier, he still was leery of getting his fingers too close to a wild animal’s sharp teeth. Yes, she maybe human under that fur but she still looked a little viscous. 

Feeling the hot breath ghost across his fingertips, the wolf paused briefly before darting her long tongue out to swipe across his digits. It was bristly like a cat. The tongue was hot and moist as it moved along his fingers. 

He almost recoiled at the touch but he kept himself still because it was also damn cool to get a tongue bath by a wolf on his fingers. 

“If you don’t like it, you can tell her to stop.” Derek offered.

“She probably won’t listen.” Isaac deemed. Stiles actually smiled for a moment. Those twins must be a handful for their mother. 

Stiles moved his hand away from the wolf’s mouth and gingerly began to stroke her black and brown fur along her head and ears. The ears were pointy and the hair was somewhat coarse but his fingers glided through the mass easily enough. 

“She really is beautiful.” His dad seemed awe struck. He made a movement to card his fingers through the thickness on her side. Cora leaned into the caresses evidently enjoying the attention the Stilinski men bestowed upon her. 

Continuing to pet and stroke Cora for a few moments, Stiles caught out the corner of his eye, Peter leaning down towards Derek. He whispered something in this ear and then tried to be a ninja as he ducked out of the room towards the stairs. 

He thought he glimpsed some claws penetrating from the man’s fingertips as he glided back to where he come from. 

Trying not to be a stalker, Stiles went back to focus on Cora. “I do believe Stiles, we have compatibility. We can start whenever you feel ready.” 

Stiles leaned his head on the glass window. He was exhausted between the lack of sleep and going out interacting with others. His mind was more tired than his body even though he just sat there but he still wanted to take a nap. 

His eyes began to droop as the scenery flashed by. He was glad they were going home now.

“Do you want to go by the diner?” 

God bless his dad, always trying to be optimistic and Stiles personal cheerleader. “Not really. Not that hungry.” He didn’t know if it was depression or medication but he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore.

“I could just get some takeout. You love their curly fries.”

He did but now it seems like too much work. 

Stiles wants to go home and crawl into bed but that’s also a pipe dream. First, he needs to take a leak which will be a twenty-five-minute affair. Once that is done, his dad will assist him over towards the sofa where he has a spare blanket and pillow for his afternoon snooze fest. It has been proven too difficult for Stiles to go up and down the stairs more than once a day.

It will then probably take him another twenty minutes to get comfortable on the couch due to his brace and cast. He’ll eventually knock out for a bit and in the process provide his dad some peace and quiet. 

“I just prefer to go home and nap.”

“Okay kiddo. It was a long day.” He patted him gently on his knee where the cast did not reach. “What did you think?”

Taking a deep breath before answering, Stiles wanted to parse his words carefully. “I think it won’t be the miracle you were looking for.” 

The older man removed his hand from Stiles knee as he ran his fingers through his shortened hair follicles. “Not looking for a miracle. Just a baby step or distraction. I thought a saw a smile.”

He was hoping it went unnoticed. Granted, it was cool as fuck to pet a werewolf but he’s still not sold on the therapy idea. “I don’t know dad. Maybe.”

“Okay. Just really think about it.”

He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm of the car’s tires as they rode along the pavement. Yes, he wasn’t sure about wolf therapy but he sure as hell was curious about one Peter Hale and those damn mesmerizing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys celebrate, have a Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Steter and some time between Derek and Peter.

Sinking his toes into the dew dropped grass, the green blades cushioning his phalanges, Peter inhaled and exhaled. He wasn’t one for meditation, not really but sometimes the man did enjoy the peace and tranquility of trying to center himself. 

It had been a while since his attempt of settling and becoming one with himself. Yet today, the outside scents and light breeze called to him.

Closing his eyes, he sunk his bare feet further into the soil that held the grass. He briefly wondered if his wolf would enjoy this day. Perhaps the animal would but today, it appeared it would only be Peter ruminating in his thoughts. The animal within wasn’t coming to the surface at this time. 

Taking deep breaths in and out, Peter begun to feel the calm enter through to his core. The peace had eluded him for months. Maybe he was at a turning point. Perhaps he and his wolf were ready to offer an olive branch and start their way to a reconciliation. 

Limbs going pliant, the man sensed the relaxation seeping through to penetrate deep inside to his bones. It was definitely nice not being so high strung and tightly wound up. His emotional state lately had for sure kept him on high alert and very tense. Not to mention, distant from his pack and family. 

Reaching to the sky with his arms and outstretched fingers, Pete’s enhanced hearing picked up the soft tip toes approaching him. He cocked open his right eyelid to see who the intruder was.

“Nephew, you are not quite as stealthy as you hoped to be.” The young man snorted. “Did your mother send you?”

It made sense to send Derek. Cora was too brash and to the point. Isaac was too shy and wouldn’t get the words out correctly. Derek wouldn’t beat around the bush but he would soften any blow. 

The dark-haired man looked upon Peter questionably. “Mom didn’t specifically send me but yes, I did need to speak with you.” 

Peter relaxed his outstretched arms and then proceeded to plop himself onto the moistened ground. Derek followed and sat crisscross with his knees. Peter waved his hand to show the boy to continue. 

“The boy, Stiles has agreed to come back.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.” He had thought briefly he may refuse but he also appeared genuinely interested in Cora’s wolf. If anything, Peter assumed curiosity would lead him back. 

Derek plucked a blade of a grass from the gourd and began tearing off small pieces of it. “Are you okay with it? The other day….” His voice trailed off.

Yes, Peter’s claws retracted once more in the presence of the company. He had thought his wolf was done teasing him but it hadn’t. And perhaps Peter was slightly uncomfortable with the elongated nails making another unsuspecting appearance so he had coyly left the others. 

Curling his toes, Peter sighed. He clearly expected the boy to come back. “Does it really matter how I feel or if I am board. The boy is coming back and Talia would have had already agreed so I don’t see the reason why she feels like she needs to check in with me.” 

Derek shrugged his shoulders. “She still wants to make sure you’re okay with it. And I wanted to check that you would be around.”

Did he have a choice? His sister had already made it clear that the wolves need everyone around to make the therapy as successful as possible. “You cut my hair and I shaved. I made an effort to be civil to the Stilinskis. I’ll be around. I can’t speak for my wolf at the moment but I will do my best to assist with the therapy.” 

The younger man appeared relieved like he had been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He tossed the last remnant of the piece of grass to the side. “Good to hear. He could for sure use our help so definitely the more of us the better.”

Peter did agree. Stiles was definitely in a bad place. Even someone without enhanced senses would be able to see that he was despondent and even angry at the world. Peter can’t even imagine what it must be like to not be able to physically heal quickly. The boy must be in pain and can’t even walk on his accord. The feeling must be frustrating. 

“I concur nephew. That’s why I will do my best but I can’t guarantee if the wolf will be agreeable or not.” 

“I have to say I was little taken aback when your claws came out that day. Do you want to talk about it?”

Peter leaned back on his elbows and glanced up to the sky. The dampness of the soil now seeking into his pants. Derek was a good listener and a great buffer. If Peter was to open up to anyone, it would be him but he’s still not even sure why it happened then. 

“I was surprised as well. Not sure why the beast picked that time.”

“Maybe he was intrigued by Stiles?” Derek questioned as he quirked his right brow.

Yes, intrigued and curious for sure. That boy definitely emanated some kind of pull that drew Peter in. “I don’t know. Maybe just coincidence.”

He tried to keep his heartbeat steady but by the look Derek gave him, he knew he failed. However, his nephew didn’t call him out on the lie.

Luckily Derek changed the subject which allowed Peter to wonder for a moment what if anything his wolf would be up to the next time the boy comes over.

Two days later, Peter leaned against the granite counter near the sink as he sipped the remainder of his coffee. Today, was the day that Stiles would come over and his family had been running around like crazy for some odd reason.

It didn’t make much sense; they were going to shift into their wolf skin and interact with the boy in their animal form. It didn’t matter what they wore or looked like. They didn’t even have to come up with things to talk about. All they had to do was transform and behave.

However, the twins were acting like excited toddlers once more. They were practically bouncing off the walls. Cora was giddy to shift and play around with someone new. Isaac was looking forward to just helping out another who was in pain. 

Talia just wanted everything to be perfect and go smoothly– nothing unexpected to happen out of the ordinary. 

Derek was more like Peter. Just taking it easy and let the pieces fall where they may so hence, he was going to enjoy his damn coffee. 

His hearing overheard the twin’s pratfalls on the stairs before he picked up the vehicle pulling up front. The Stilinskis were here. 

Peter placed his now empty mug in the porcelain sink as Talia called out to Derek to help John with getting Stiles out of the car. He decided for the moment to stay in the kitchen – out of the way. His dear sister will dictate when and where he is needed so there was no point making a concerted effort right now. 

It was a few minutes later when his ears zeroed in on the voices coming from the front hall. Talia utilizing her pleasant tone greeting the men once more and both Isaac and Cora cheerily chipping in with a hello. 

There were a few murmurs intermingled and then his sister’s alto infused voice mentioned how they should go out back where there would be more space for the wolves to move around. 

The backyard was straight off the kitchen so that meant they all would be making their way towards where Peter was. He took a few steps back in an attempt to blend in with the counter but then he remembered he wasn’t a chameleon. Realizing he couldn’t camouflage himself; he took a deep breath waiting for the onslaught of people to trek through the kitchen area.

The wheels of the wheelchair that rolled along the floor got louder as the group approached. Talia was leading the way and smiled when she saw her brother skulking near the refrigerator.

“Peter,” she called out causing everyone to pause their steps. “Once we get Stiles set up outside with the pups, I need to talk John for a few minutes. Can you watch over everyone for me?” 

With six sets of eyes focused on him, Peter couldn’t say no. “Sure thing.” He plastered on a fake smile.

Isaac held open the door to allow John to push Stiles outside onto the deck. Cora and Derek followed behind closely. 

“Thank you. I just want to set up some expectations and explain it might be best that Stiles interacts alone with the wolves.” 

Peter nodded his head in agreement. It probably would be better if the dad didn’t hover to allow the young man to carve out some peace with the animals. 

Glancing through the window towards the outside, he noted John locking the wheels of the chair in place on the wooden deck. The man leaned down to his son, said a few words before coming back into the house. Peter blocked out the audio to give them some privacy but he suspected it was a long the lines of trying to have an open mind.

“Let’s go in the family area to talk.” John concurred as he smiled to Peter on his way through. 

Closing his eyes and inhaling, Peter willed himself to go outside. 

The twins had already shifted and were running around in the grass. Yipping and wresting in the process. Derek was standing next to Stiles speaking a little about the animals. He heard Stiles say something regarding how the twins were very similar in animal form. It was true, they both carried the same body and had near identical coloring and patterns with their fur. In human form, they are fraternal, but in beast transformation, almost identical. 

“Uncle Peter?” Derek greeted as the older man neared. “The twins just transformed and are just playing for now. I was waiting for you to come out before I shifted.” 

“Go on. I’ll make sure everyone stays in line.” They still be human underneath their fur but sometimes when the beast comes out and is harder to control. It’s always a good idea to have at least one person remain human just in case there is an unforeseen circumstance. 

Hs nephew nodded and jogged to the side of the house to disrobe. Even the humans who are most comfortable around werewolves still tended to shy away from the nudity. 

“Cora! Isaac! When you guys are ready, you can come over. Just don’t overwhelm him right away. And remember to watch your claws.”

Stiles cocked his head up towards Peter, “when am I going to see your wolf?” 

That was a question Peter hadn’t expected and didn’t have an answer for. “Not sure. We’re not exactly getting along at the moment.” 

The boy’s mesmerizing honey dew dropped eyes stared upon him quizzically, “that’s a thing?” 

Well, Peter Hale, now you opened up a can of worms. “It is. Not very common but there are times we don’t get along with our wolf.”

He hoped the boy would drop the subject or at least get distracted since both Cora and Isaac had trotted over towards Stiles 

“Huh,” he reached his hands over to stroke the twins. “Why aren’t you getting along?”

Peter bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to talk about it and at least not with someone he has barely spoken to.

He was relieved when he spotted Derek’s wolf pouncing towards him. The animal ran up to Peter and began nosing his wet snout into Peter’s right hand. Perhaps, his nephew had picked up on Peter’s up ticked heartbeat. 

“It’s hard to explain and I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” 

He was blunt but hopefully not too rude. “I get it. Got my own skeletons too. That was way too personal of a question. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He shouldn’t be surprised with the curiosity. Peter was grateful the younger man seemed to understand and wasn’t going to push further. 

Peter carded his fingers through Derek’s fur coating. “He really is bigger.” Looking down at his nephew, the older man took in his black and brown suit. His body mass much broader than his sister and brother. He stood a head taller than them as well. His legs also were much stronger for running greater distances. 

“Yes and a very beautiful wolf.”

He always envied Derek’s gorgeous coat and the sleekness of his body. Yes, the boy had some girth but he also was well defined in all the right places. 

He continued to glide his fingertips through the soft hair as he kept an eye on his niece and nephew. Derek indulged him with the petting but he really should let Stiles interact with him. That was why he was here to get emotional support from the wolves. Peter’s not supposed to take away that so he can get his own emotional stability. 

Isaac and Cora began to tussle for a moment which caused Cora’s head to bounce into Stiles right leg. “Ow,” he hissed out and immediately began rubbing near his brace. 

Cora yipped and ran away evidently in remorse for the accident.

Peter was ready to ask Stiles if he was okay when he was immediately struck with his fangs protruding form his gum line. Great, the wolf wanted to come out and play again. He ran his tongue on the bottom of the incisors and yep, they were all out. 

Derek noticed due to the cock of his head while he looked up at his uncle. “Later,” he mumbled under his breath.

The younger boy was still rubbing his knee as Cora licked up her mental wounds. Isaac stayed back, hunched on his heels probably trying to assess the situation. Peter reached over without thinking and placed his left palm over the boy’s knee.

He immediately began the pain drain watching his veins turn to black. He grunted with the discomfort. He assumed Cora’s wolf couldn’t have caused this much pain so it distressed him more realizing that Stiles was in this much discomfort. 

Peter didn’t say anything as he continued to pain drain not wanting to bring attention to his fangs at the moment. He focused instead on taking away any residual aches and the soft sighs Stiles was letting out. 

“Dude…” Stiles eked out almost breathlessly. “That was awesome. Should totally bottle that up and sell it on the black market. You would make a fortune.”

“Duly noted.” Peter slurred around his teeth. Derek swiveled his head back and forth between Stiles and Peter. If he was human right now, he knows his nephew would say something about the exchange so he leveled him a look of, ‘not now.’

Stiles inhaled and his lips actually curled up somewhat. “Thanks man.” He caressed his knee area for a moment before calling out,” it’s okay Cora. Your uncle did some mojo magic on me and I’m all good.” 

Since Isaac was closer, he leaned in towards Stiles albeit a little hesitantly. Cora dragged her paws but she eventually came back and played timid wolf until Stiles reassured her, he was okay. “Accidents happen.” 

They do.

And now Peter has to figure out why his wolf was so concerned and frazzled when Stiles got hurt. 

The animal is most definitely drawn to the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only one happy seeing 2020 come to a close. it's been a heck of a year and Ii so hope 2021 is better.
> 
> I want to thank everyone on here. AO3 is an amazing place for us to gather, read, comment, and create. I am so grateful that we have this arena at our fingertips. It's a wonderful distraction from the craziness we have had to endure.
> 
> Thank you for the love and support. Here's to bringing you guys way more Steter in 2021.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski family feels coming right up.
> 
> Now, after Stiles and John arrive home, Stiles talks about his past with Theo. There isn't a lot of detail and description about what happened but the abuse is written about if that bothers anyone.

Stiles cannot figure out Peter Hale. The man appears to be an anomaly. He is quiet and reserved. He has a dominating presence but yet wants to sink into the background. He’s only said a few words to Stiles but yet didn’t hesitate to drain Stiles pain which was amazing. And the man is carrying a heavy burden.

He hasn’t heard of a human side not getting along with their wolf before but he supposes it makes sense. Just like with people, you have your ups and downs.

Stiles pondered as he scratched behind Isaac’s left ear, the wolf acted more like an overgrown puppy than a potential wild animal. 

Stiles isn’t going to lie – it’s actually really neat to pet and interact with the wolves. Both Cora and Isaac are fun and he wishes he could actually get down on the ground and tussle with them.

Glancing over to the older man, Stiles eyes wandered towards Derek. He had been keeping a vigil by his uncle and not shown much interest in Stiles. it was fine since he had the twins, he was interacting with but it also struck him somewhat odd that he hadn’t moved from his side.

Perhaps there was more emotional constipation going on with Peter than Stiles realized. Maybe the older man needs the emotional support just as much as Stiles does. He can’t fault him though. It was more of an interesting observation. 

And if the man was reading his mind, Peter mentioned casually, “Derek, why don’t you get to know Stiles more?” He noted the older man almost sounded like he was slurring when he spoke this time but he couldn’t tell why since he had his face turned slightly away from Stiles. 

Stiles could almost read the wolf’s hazel eyes asking his uncle if he was sure. Peter nodded his head and encouraged his nephew by gently pushing his snout in Stiles direction. 

Cora stepped out of the way to allow her brother to get closer. She trotted towards her uncle to take up the residence Derek left behind.

Isaac was striving for more interaction as he licked Stiles left hand n earnest with his prickly tongue. “Sorry dude,” Stiles half joked as he began to stroke and pet the animal once more. 

“Sometimes in our wolf form, we tend to get needy.” Peter offered as he crouched down to move his digits onto Cora’s ears to ruffle them.

“Tactile. Got it.” He toyed with the brothers for a few more moments. They both seemed content since they wagged their tails and let Stiles caress their hair everywhere from head to tail. It was almost cathartic. 

This so-called therapy might actually be a distraction after all. He was actually enjoying the time with the wolves and for a few moments, it let him forget about his past and how he was feeling at the present. Maybe, this could be a good thing. Definitely not a cure but perhaps like his dad said, a baby step. 

As much as Stiles was actually digging the experience, there was a part of him that wanted to engage with Peter more. He didn’t know if it was because he was curious about the other man’s past or whether he just craved to shoot the breeze with someone else that was not his father. 

Either way, Stiles was surprised that his mind drifted to those options. He hadn’t been in a mindset to engage with others. He had preferred to stew in his self-misery and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to put himself out there.

He had been with Theo for a while and the man had did a number on him both physically and mentally. It was going to take Stiles a while to feel somewhat normal again with himself and with others. 

“How are things going?” Talia’s feminine voice came from behind him, almost startling Stiles somewhat since his mind was wandering. 

“Good,” Peter answered as h stood up. “The twins got a little rambunctious but all in all, fairly well.” 

He felt his dad’s presence behind. He sensed the hesitation before he placed his hand on Stiles right shoulder. “Stiles, you are okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah dad.” 

Talia exhaled and appeared pleased the first session went fine. “Great. Any questions or feedback?” 

Stiles didn’t have any. He just wanted to be out of this damn chair so he could interact with them more. “No.”

“The twins just have to try and not be as excitable. Cora knocked into Stiles but it was minor.”

“Are you okay son?” His dad was on high alert and took the few steps so that he was now in front of Stiles. 

“I’m fine. It was no big deal. It was an accident.” He made sure to look at both his dad and Talia when he spoke so that she would realize that her kids meant no harm. He didn’t want them to get in trouble.

His dad appeared relieved when his shoulders sank and his frown lines were not so visible. Talia gave the wolves a leveled look but she didn’t seem too irritated about it. 

“That’s good to hear Stiles but ’I’ll still speak with Isaac and Cora to remind them to be extra careful.” 

“Thank you.” His dad answered for him. “And we really should be going.” He leaned down to unlock the brakes from the wheelchair. “Leg cast is coming off soon.”

“Splendid.” Talia’s voice sounded jubilant. 

It would be nice to stretch his leg and get to any itches but he still had a long way to go.

His dad turned him around to roll him back inside which would then lead to the car. Stiles cocked his head to glance at the wolves one more time. “See you later Isaac, Cora, and Derek.” 

And lest he not forget Peter. His eyes quickly moved to the older gentleman who was staring back at Stiles. “Bye Peter.”

The man waved. Stiles yearned to say more like he hopes to see his wolf next time but it didn’t feel right voicing that out loud in front of everyone so he instead mirrored the gesture with a wave of his own. 

Stiles was relieved when his saw their house come in view. This time his father didn’t ask about stopping for food. And he only made a little small talk. His dad has come very perceptive of Stiles many moods and seems to know when to interact and when not too. 

He initially gave his dad a little reassurance that he would go back but otherwise was tired so that was the cue not to pressure and ask any additional questions. He told him the most important thing so his dad should at least be partially satiated.

This time it only took two curse words before his dad won against the chair and had it ready for Stiles.

Once he was fully seated into the wheelchair and being pushed towards the front of the house, his dad paused, “what the hell?” 

Stiles eyes flitted from the ground toward the front porch that held a bouquet of at least a dozen of roses. His dad sighed and strolled over to the flowers and plucked the card out of the baby’s breath that surrounded the red blossoms. 

He could see the anger forming on his dad’s face. “Bloody hell, I’m calling the lawyer. He can’t be doing this.”

“He can’t come within five hundred feet of me, dad. Nothing about flowers.”

“It’s unacceptable.”

His dad started to crinkle up the card and looked at the flowers in disgust like they were the culprits who injured his son. “I’ll get rid of them.” 

Stiles gazed upon the blooms. “It’s not their fault. Put them in the kitchen or somewhere.” He hesitated as he bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to know but he did at the same time. “What does the card say?” 

“Stiles!” His dad seemed determined to protect him at all costs anymore. 

“Please dad. It’s okay. I want to hear it.”

The older man inhaled deeply and gave Stiles the look of I really don’t want to do this but will anyway. “Fine,” He unrumpled the paper, “Stiles, I love you and miss you greatly. Love you always, Theo.”

Well hell, that was a gut punch he wasn’t expecting today. “I want to go inside now.” 

After a trip to the bathroom and swallowing some extra strength Tylenol, Stiles finally was on the sofa. His brain was even more so exhausted today mostly due to the unexpected delivery of the flowers. 

His dad stood hovering over Stiles like he wanted to ask or say something but Stiles cut him off before he could speak. “I’m sorry dad.”

The older man’s eyes narrowed. “For what?”

“Everything. I know I am a disappointment. And I screwed things up. You can’t work and you have to wait on me 24-7 and I am just so sorry.” He barely managed to get the last part out before the tears began to track down his face.

“Stiles…” His dad stated in the most concerned tone ever. The cushions on the sofa groaned as he took a seat next to him. “You are not a disappointment. I love you very much and I would do anything for you.” 

He took a deep breath as a sob rung through him, wracking his body. He had a hard time believing that. Hell, he was a disappointment to himself. “I lied to you.”

Stiles began dating Theo when he was sixteen. Theo had told him at the time he was eighteen though Stiles learned much later that he was in fact twenty-one when they first started dating. Stiles had kept his dating life from his father and didn’t even tell him about Theo until he was eighteen and moving in with him. 

Needless to say, the whole moving in with his boyfriend that young didn’t go over so well with his dad but he also couldn’t exactly stop it since Stiles was technically an adult. 

Feeling his dad wrap his arm around him to pull him closer, Stiles fell into the embrace and laid his head on his father’s shoulder. “Water under the bridge.” 

He still doesn’t understand how his old man can still be so forgiving. Wiping a tear away with his right hand, Stiles took a breath so he could speak. “I really messed up. I pride myself for being so smart. How was I so dumb with him?”

The first time Theo slapped him across the face, Stiles was stunned. He had been living with the older man for a couple of months when it happened. Theo had immediately apologized and swore it would never happen again. Said he was having a bad day and loved Stiles. 

Stiles believed him. Nothing else happened for a while after that incident. Yes, there were times Theo became emotionally abusive but nothing physical. Stiles tolerated it and started to believe things he said. Letting the words sink in that he wasn’t good enough and he should be grateful that he had Theo. 

About three months later, he slapped him again. Hard enough that Stiles body had swayed. Stiles should have been stronger but he wasn’t. He let it slide again, blaming himself for setting Theo off, believing he deserved the pain for mouthing off to the older man. 

“Stiles, “His dad said in the smoothest tone ever as he rubbed his fingers along his son’s arm. ‘He manipulated you. He said things to you to control you. Your brain got muddled because you believed him and loved him. Hell, he even isolated you from everyone except from me. Try not to blame yourself.” 

It was true. Theo began checking his phone. Always wanted to know where he was and who he was with. He only let him keep in contact with his dad since he was a sheriff and Theo didn’t want any suspicion thrown his way but even with his dad, he listened in on his phone calls. Always kept close tabs on Stiles – keeping him on a tight leash and schedule. 

“After all he did, how could I stay and still love him?”

The tears began more in earnest, splaying down his already reddened cheeks as he replayed his fucked-up choices. How he kept allowing Theo to control him and make him feel bad about himself. The worst part was, Stiles still had feelings for the psycho which is something he is currently dealing with during his psychiatrist appointments.

“Stiles, I can’t pretend to know what you went through or what you were thinking. What I can tell you is that you’re amazing and a determined person. This right now is just a small hurdle. You’re going to get through it and come out even stronger. Theo was and is the biggest asshole to ever exist. He knew what he was doing and what buttons to push. He was a master in control. Please, try not to beat yourself up any more than you already are.” 

He could hear him sniffling through the words. Fuck, his dad was the best. He still wasn’t sure if believed everything the man said since he still sees himself as weak but sure did appreciate the attempt in trying to make him feel better at the moment. 

“Thanks dad.” Stiles closed his moistened eyes, trying to relish the comfort his dad was providing. 

“Anytime kiddo. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

He still had quite the road to recovery but at least he still had his dad in his corner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had mentioned to some that John's POV was coming right up and I miscalculated how many chapters I had written LOL. His POV will be chapter 10 and that will be a little bonus chapter - i'll probably post twice that week but that's still a few weeks away. :)
> 
> I call this chapter the Peter feels chapter- enjoy my lovelies :)

Peter and his wolf loved family time. Well, they enjoyed the closeness of the bonds of their small pack. The animal relished not only the proximity of the family members but also the strings that kept them tied tighter. Packs were close, maybe even a little too close since they were very tactile creatures even in human form. The beasts enjoyed and craved the attention of others. Yearned for the pack to scent and touch.

Both the wolf buried inside and Peter’s human skin had realized how much he was missing that contact. He believed it was easier and just necessary to push himself away from his family and dwell in his own misery.

Now, his head is not so much in a fog and he is beginning to see more clearly. He knows he needs his family and pack nearby for support. He craves those strong bonds and ties.

His wolf who has been slowly coming to the surface to reconcile with Peter’s human side which is also beginning to show signs of needing that connection. The animal has been teasing him when Stiles was around so it appears it’s ready to try to make peace with Peter.

And as much as Peter feels he’s not ready, it’s also not helping him nor his family. They need him to be whole again. Fuck, he needs to be whole again. Hence, why now he is trying to strengthen the bonds with the pack. They were never lost, just the strings were loose and now he sees how hard that was for everyone. 

He had been selfish in his mellowing and now he’s trying to make it right. 

Isaac is the easiest one. His demeanor is calm and his wolf is the most tactile of the bunch. He and his wolf crave scenting and slight touches. They relish in the strong ties and connections. Sometimes, a little too much since the boy can be rather trusting. He will just roll over and let anyone pet his tummy. Peter knew his distance was the hardest on him so he is making an effort to strengthen his bond with him first – to reinvigorate the force that keeps them close together.

Isaac sighed as his eyes remained closed. The boy had taken up in residence on the floor in front of Peter and has allowed the older man to card his fingers through his hair. It’s a simple gesture but one that shows the closeness of the two. It shows trust between the wolves and that there is no imminent threat. 

Peter’s thick digits moved through the blond strands at slow pace, slow enough that it had even calmed Peter. His inner core was enjoying the monotonous motions as well. 

“Missed you Uncle Peter.” Isaac mumbled under his breath. The boy and his wolf were floating. Cora would never allow herself to let go like this. She’s like a sleeping cat, always on alert with one eye open. The opposite of her twin. She takes longer to trust others and doesn’t want to come across as defenseless. 

Derek, he could and has on occasion acquiesced his brain to go offline. It’s rare and Peter believes his nephew should retreat form the world more than he does. He is a strong man and sometimes he thinks he doesn’t need to find that inner peace of letting go sometimes. Also, his nephew has a more dominant personality so that trait can counteract when it comes to being more submissive. 

Inhaling and exhaling, Peter relaxed more into the sofa cushions. “Missed you too pup.” Yes, he did miss these bonding moments. 

They really didn’t need to say anymore words. They both could just enjoy this time and get lost within their pack ties. 

And they did. Peter lost track of time. He hadn’t even realized that his eyes had drifted closed. He was only alerted to his sleeping state when Cora bounded into the room. 

The couch’s springs squawked as she sat down next to Peter. He cocked open his right eye to see his niece smiling back a t him. “When do we get bonding time?”

It was a legitimate question that held a hard answer. With Cora, their bonding usually consisted of them shifted into their wolf form. They would wrestle, run, and pounce. Their ties become more solidified in wolf form and when they are more rambunctious.

“Well that depends? Do you have something in mind?”

She tossed her brown hair behind her shoulders and cocked her left brow. “I was hoping for a run in the woods”

The conversation stirred Isaac out of his bliss since he began shifting on the floor. 

“Cora, nor sure if I am there yet. I am hoping to be there in time but it’s not now.” He felt like a shit uncle for saying that but she must have known already what the answer was going to be. 

Isaac looked up at them. “Maybe some quiet time instead.” He suggested. 

She rolled her eyes. “That’s your thing. Not mine.” 

Peter would have to come up with something. It wasn’t fair to him to re-enforce the bonds with Isaac and not do the same thing with his niece. 

“How about pizza and an action movie of your choice?” 

He could see the cogs in her brain turning. It was a lame substitute but at least she was pondering it. “Not ideal but if you let me pick two, then we’re on.” 

Relief washed over Peter. 

A couple nights later, Cora and Peter were having their evening together. They kicked the rest of the family out of the family area so it could be just the two of them. Isaac had pouted somewhat but Peter reminded him they had their bonding time together already and he needed to re-strengthen his ties with his sister. And then he assured him that he could have any leftover pizza which made the younger wolf happy. 

Cora had turned the volume way up on the movie because according to her, the louder the better. Peter wasn’t sure if he agreed but it was her time so he gave in and let her do what she wanted. After all, she put up with his self-hatred far too long so it was only fair that he relented.

He had to buy three different kinds of pizza that he knew that she would barely make a dent in but again, it was something he needed to do for them to reinvigorate their bond.

His niece’s scent smelled of contentment as they started the second movie so Peter and even the wolf buried underneath his human skin felt joy radiating throughout him. He was grateful that this time was heightening their connection to each other. 

Peter realized the situation was not perfect but it was having the desired effect. Cora was receptive to this exercise and was evidently having fun. Just like with Isaac, they didn’t speak a lot but their actions spoke louder than words.

Halfway through the second movie, Cora had moved closer to Peter and was leaning against the side of Peter. 

His inner core thrummed deep inside. He had missed this closeness and he was glad he was finally getting his head out of his ass.

“Thank you, Uncle Peter.”

“Thank you, Cor.,” He leaned over to brush a soft kiss on the top her head. 

Derek had made himself scarce for the last few days. Peter assumed he was stepping back to allow Peter the time needed to be with the twins. Or perhaps he had another ulterior motive. Peter knew it was only a matter of time when his eldest nephew would seek him out so he was not surprised when he approached one late morning while Peter was still sipping his coffee. 

The twins were off doing their online university work and Talia was out food shopping. It was perfect opportunity to for Derek to speak with Peter so he understood why he chose this moment. 

He placed the mug on the kitchen table when Derek slid the chair out to take a seat across from Peter.

“Nephew? How are you this morning?”

He tapped his fingers on the glass tabletop before answering. “Good and you?” 

“Just peachy.” He was for sure in a lot better head space than he had been in a while but he still wasn’t quote there and of course, he was still trying to reconcile with his wolf. 

By the expression on Derek’s face, he didn’t quite believe it but Peter was certain he kept his heartbeat steady. “It has been going well with Isaac and Cora. It’s your turn now.”

Derek’s eyes glanced back and forth from the table to Peter. “The pups needed that. I’m good.”

Peter snorted as he began to toy with the handle of the coffee mug. “Lest you forget my dear nephew, you’re still a pup yourself.” 

The younger man exhaled through a sigh. “I know but when you were in that self-loathing stage, we still talked. You still let me in sometimes. You separating yourself didn’t affect me as much as the others.” 

He did make a valid point. He and Derek have always been super close, more so than he and Talia. She maybe his sister but with the age difference, Talia usually tended towards motherly than sisterly. It was easier for Peter to gravitate towards Derek since they were closer in age. And yes, even when Peter was stewing miserably, he and his nephew would converse. Granted not like they used too but there was still a little spark that would happen between them.

Bringing the cup up to his mouth, Peter drank the last remnants of his beverage. He swirled the contents around his mouth for a few moments to relish the taste before continuing with the conversation. 

“You know that’s not why I am here. Your fangs came to the surface the last time Stiles was here and the time before it was your claws. And don’t bullshit me that it was a coincidence.” 

Peter wasn’t a bit shocked that Derek brought that up. He was more astounded that the younger man hadn’t come and confronted him earlier about said events. 

He could lie but his scent and the uptick of his beating heart would give away the fib. In reality, Peter didn’t have a good response. He was wondering himself. He had a few ideas that he mulled around in his brain and then immediately pushed those thoughts away. 

Maybe Peter could just crawl and hide in the corner until Derek got tired of waiting for an answer. “Honestly, I don’t know. The wolf is….” Hell, interested? Curious? Drawn to the boy? “Let’s say the wolf in me is intrigued by Stiles. I have been barely able to control and rein the beast in. I’m not really sure why it’s reacting that way.”

The thrumming on the table that Derek had going at a nice rhythm ceased. “Just your wolf?” 

The snicker escaped Peter’s lips before he had a chance to stop it. In reality he didn’t know. He supposes in one level, his human side was just as intrigued. He didn’t know why other than he was drawn to that hopeful scent overlaid with vanilla and coconut. And of course, those whiskey brown eyes just drew him in. The man also realized that it didn’t really matter either. Nether one of them are in the right head space to explore whatever weird emotions were brewing. 

“I don’t think I have an answer for that.” He figured It was safe to say a half truth. It was easier to hide. 

Pursing his lips, Derek appeared in deep thought. “You think Stiles will continue to bring signs of your wolf out?”

“The animal has been teasing me. I didn’t think we were ready to reconcile but the wolf does brim at the top when the boy is around so I am going to say yes. I will do my best to manage and tame the beast.”

Derek nodded his head. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing that the wolf wants to come out and play. It’s been a while and if Stiles is the reason, perhaps you should just go with it.”

“Maybe. I’ll have to play it by ear. And in the meantime, if you could keep this between us?” He wasn’t in the mood to hear from Talia. First, she would screech in excitement that that he could be ready to shift again and then she would lecture him to be careful around Stiles. 

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew he and his wolf had to tread carefully around the boy. And he would despite the wolf not knowing better.

The younger man grumbled, “I don’t like keeping things from mom but I will for now while you’re still trying to come terms with your wolf and any possible new feelings that you are discounting.”

Feelings? Derek just jumped right in there. Peter wasn’t sure if what was going on was tied to emotions he wasn’t used to or expecting. Or perhaps they were. 

“I appreciate your discretion.” 

A couple days later, the Stilinskis were back at the house. Peter had talked to himself for a few minutes prior to them arriving, and emphatically telling his wolf he needed to behave. 

Peter reminded the animal they were still working on things. Yes, he was in a better place than he was a few months ago but he still was wasn’t quite there yet. He re-explained to the beast the appropriate time to surface and that he didn’t agree with the moments it was choosing. He emphasized with the wolf to try to remain inside while the boy was present.

They didn’t need to alarm the boy nor did Peter want to deal with the wolf in front of company when he wasn’t prepared. He much preferred working things out alone. One on one time would be ideal with hashing out the rest of the issues he was having with the animal inside. 

By the time Peter met up with everyone, they had all retreated to the outside deck. There was lots of talking and even some excited tones interlaced in the conversation. 

When Peter stepped out onto the platform. He noted right away why there was joyful monologues. His eyes drifted to Stiles was out stretching his left leg that was bare now. There was no cast to the knee anymore. The boy was still sitting in the wheelchair with a brace on his right knee. 

He approached the crowd in attempt to act more socially.

“That’s really awesome Stiles. Happy for you.’” Cora beamed and did appear genuinely happy for the boy.

“Thanks, now I got to work on my other leg.” The boy stated as he knocked on the brace.

His father chuckled. “In time Stiles. He’s still a little unsteady hence it was easier to bring the chair. We’re hoping for better use of the crutches real soon.” 

“Wonderful news Stiles.” Talia chimed in. 

Peter felt his lips curl. He was happy for the boy. The wolf didn’t like the pain emanating from the boy and he hoped this was a good start for eliminating that odor. 

He observed the family members for a few moments, not interjecting anything but just watching their interactions. He noted that they have been getting more tactile with Stiles n their human form. That was good – if the boy smelled like pack, when they were in wolf form, they would be more heightened to protect and help. 

Peter wasn’t surprised that Isaac was the first to scent to the boy, leaning in and inhaling the soft undertones of vanilla and nutmeg. Stiles had startled at first and then the smart boy caught on and bared his neck to the other. Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up the small mumble of appreciation from his nephew. 

He zoned in the boy’s heartbeat as well – it was elevated but Stiles didn’t appear to nervous or off guard. If anything, Isaac’s scenting seemed to soothe the boy. 

Cora wasn’t as subtle on her scenting techniques. She just began to rub her fingertips up and down his right arm. Goosebumps appeared but Stiles body language still showed no anxiety. So far, the boy seemed to like the attention. Perhaps, even crave it. 

Peter wanted to scent as well. His nose crinkled in the air; the wolf was rumbling at the surface. The pull was strong. He yearned to bury his nose in that pale column of neck that Isaac had a pleasure of sniffing and leaving his fragrance. Except he almost wanted to take it a step forward and lick at one of the moles that was showcased beautifully on the milky palette.

Taking a step forward, Peter was beginning to finding it harder to stay in control. This was not the time for the wolf to make a full appearance but it was proving more and more difficult. 

And was Derek now scenting the boy? His right hand had gently squeezed the back of Stiles nape.

The wolf grumbled inside of him. He should retreat now.

“Dude?” Peter stopped as he took a step backwards.

“Are your eyes glowing red?” Stiles asked innocently.

Now everyone was focused on Peter and his damn bleeding crimson eyes. 

He should have known the wolf wasn’t going to listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have stayed away from the alpha and beta designations for the wolves and plan to continue to do so. With Peter's eyes turning red, I was more just trying to come up with another distinguishable trait that could come out without Peter's control.
> 
> Thanks for the continued support and love guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes, you don’t realize what you have until you lose it. Taking little things for granted like walking on your volition.

Staring down at his now bare left leg, Stiles understood mow more with clarity, how not to take those little things for granted anymore. He was relieved to see his naked skin devoid of the large cast that had gone up to his knee. 

He will still have trouble walking since his right knee is still fucked up but now, he can get to those annoying scratches he couldn’t reach and he can stretch out. Oh, what a feeling it was to extend his leg. 

Stiles eyes left his barren leg to focus back on the doctor and his dad. They had been carrying on and he zoned out. He shouldn’t since it his life and recovery but sometimes it was easier to not stay present. Let the so-called adults handle it so he can tune out the world and not think about what has become of his life. 

He caught his dad, saying,” sounds good” when a nurse came into the room holding crutches between her hands. 

Stiles never thought he would be so happy seeing something – the crutches were a step, a step out of the chair and walking on his own again. 

The doctor, took the crutches from the nurse and turned towards Stiles. “Start of slow. You’ll want to favor your leg since you haven’t used it in a while but you’ll be at a disadvantage since you can’t put any pressure on your right leg to help you balance.” 

He handed the metal accessories to his dad “I would say short jaunts to the bathroom and the like. Otherwise, you’ll probably need to use the wheelchair quite often until your surgery.” 

Not something he was looking forward to but it was necessary in his journey to recovery. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to jump right in but he knew the doctor was right. He’s going to be unsteady at first and he can’t put any pressure on his bad leg.

“Thanks, and we’ll heed the advice.” His dad stated with a smile. 

On the way home when his dad offered the diner once more for lunch, Stiles couldn’t bear to say no to him again but also, he didn’t have the wherewithal to go inside. His dad agreed to take out. 

Surprisingly, Stiles ate most of the curly fries but only managed about half the burger. He was wrapping up the uneaten part as his dad gathered the trash. His dad threw away the mess and came back to join Stiles on the sofa.

Part of him had hoped with the cast off, he would be able venture upstairs easier but today had been exhausting so he stayed rooted in his sofa nest. 

“Hey kiddo, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Stiles swallowed. “Nothing bad, just something I wanted to discuss with you and see how you feel about it.” 

Tapping his fingertips over his newly uncovered leg, Stiles sank into the cushion awaiting what his dad would want to talk about it.

“Now that your cast is off, it will be only matter of time before you’ll be able to get around more and more on your own.” He hesitated as his eyes drifted to the carpeted floor. His dad was having trouble getting the words together. “I’m not saying right now but I am thinking about going back to work. I would start part time and then work up to full time hours.” 

That was a good thing. His dad should go back to work –interact with his peers. Live normally. Not be stuck as his son’s caregiver 24-7 but… 

He had to get his breathing steady before he delved into a panic attack. He said not right away. He would be fine without his dad here. He would have to try. His therapist told him he had some major co-dependency issues. He blew it off but now, fuck, she was probably right. He didn’t what his dad to leave him even for a little a while. He needed him here. He didn’t know if he could handle being alone. 

“I could have someone come in for a few hours a day.”

“Dad, we can’t afford that.”

“Let me worry about that Stiles. We’ll be fine with part-time help. I think for the most part, you’ll be fine. I’m mostly concerned about your eating habits or lack thereof. I would feel better knowing someone was here ensuring you were eating.” 

Biting his bottom lip, Stiles was trying to not let his head spin., He was happy that his cast was off but now his dad wants to leave him and hire help they can’t afford. 

He took a deep breath to calm and try to look at the bigger picture. His dad needed this. He needed an outlet and Stiles has been selfish. It will suck but he can’t hold his dad back anymore either. He has to give him this despite knowing that he might tumble to who knows where. 

“Yea, I think you should go back to work.” He eked out the words without stuttering, trying to show his dad that he was good with the decision. Perhaps, he could do this. It won’t be easy but his therapist would be proud if Stiles managed not falling part being alone. 

The smile was broad. His dad was happy and despite whatever mental hell his brain was putting him through, Stiles could not take away his father’s joy. He has had too much sorrow being Stiles emotional support system. The man needs a mental break as well. Some time to rejuvenate and not worry about his son for a while. 

“Thanks kiddo. I’ll get the paperwork started and we can revisit later how long you’ll feel being comfortable alone.”

“Okay dad.”

Fuck, if he knew what his comfort level will be. Not long he supposes but he’ll try for his dad.

Stiles couldn’t deny it to himself but he was actually glad he was going to the Hales today. The last time, he didn’t interact a whole lot with the animals and there was the slight situation when Cora accidently bumped into him but otherwise, Stiles did relish the time with the werewolves. 

He did in fact was able to not think about his life for the time being and it was almost fun. He doesn’t want to get his dad’s hopes up and say wolf therapy will be a life changer but he sort of likes it.

And he was still curious as hell about Peter. He really hopes the man can find a way to come to terms with his wolf because Stiles totally wants to see what he looks like in beast form. 

Once his dad pushed Stiles onto the deck out back, each of the family members seemed really happy for Stiles that his cast had been removed. He wasn’t going to lie, his inner self even preened at the excitement wafting off the others. 

He did flinch and jump somewhat when Isaac unexpectedly leaned in to sniff at his neck. He already knew by research that wolves by nature were not only tactile creatures but also like to scent others. Stiles didn’t understand why the blonde-haired boy wanted to scent and breathe in Stiles fragrance but he wasn’t going to be rude and refuse the gesture either.

Once he calmed his heart and breathing down, Stiles relaxed into the motion. Cora quickly joined in with some light touches. He decided right then and there, that he even though he believed he would be closed off for a while, he actually was digging the wolf’s touches. His brain was rapidly filling with dopamine. Perhaps being close to others as well as being tactile with them wouldn’t be so bad after all, especially if his insides kept feeling rather floaty. 

Yet, he was surprised when Derek clasped his neck and squeezed gently. The older boy hadn’t appeared as touchy feeling as the others but Stiles didn’t dwell on that part. Stiles leaned into the contact once more. His body was in fact screaming for more interaction. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he was. Theo had had almost given him a revulsion to touching but now, he sees how much he yearns for the soft caresses - of being wanted and not expecting anything in return. 

He glanced towards Peter because part of him yearned for the older man to caress his skin as well – craving for the wolf to join his family members and possibly make his skin tingle more. 

And then that was when he noticed that his blue orbs were now a dark red,” dude?” Stiles questioned as Peter’s steps paused. 

“Are your eyes glowing red?”

Everyone ceased their ministrations to look forwards Peter who now looked like a deer caught in a headlight. 

Stiles immediately felt bad inside for calling him out in front of everyone. He evidently is still having trouble with his wolf and Stiles totally called him out. 

Fuck, he didn’t want to embarrass him. Stiles was just a little thrown off when he saw the glowing red eyes. 

“Pardon me for a moment. I need some water.” Peter mumbled and made a hasty exit towards the door. Derek immediately followed. 

“Is he okay?” His dad asked perplexed, not knowing that Peter was having any difficulties acclimating with his inner wolf. 

“Everything’s fine.” Talia reassured. “We’ll just wait a few minutes and then shift. I think I may transform as well today.”

That would be cool to see Talia’s wolf form but Stiles was secretly still hoping to see Peter’s. 

The rest of them chatted for a few more minutes as the impromptu scenting session began to dissipate. Stiles couldn’t stop thinking of Peter and how anxious he had seemed when Stiles pointed out his glowing crimson eyes. He was beginning to wonder that he scared the older man off and the therapy would be with just the twins and Talia.

As he ruminated that thought through his brain, Derek and Peter appeared to join the rest of them once more. He took a deep breath in relief realizing that he seemed okay of the moment. The older man didn't seem any worse for the wear. 

“Okay, “Talia clasped her hands together, “let’s get everyone shifted and John you are more than welcome to hang out inside.”

“Sounds good. See you in a bit kiddo.” His dad sheepishly waved as he strolled back inside. He momentarily felt bad that his dad gets shunned during these sessions but Stiles so far has been able to let his guard down a little more without his father present and watchful eye.

The twins had barely let their mother finish before they were bounding towards the side of the house to undress and transition into their animal form. Derek and Talia were a little slower which allowed Stiles to wonder out loud.

“Um, do you think it would be okay if I got on the ground today?” He really wanted to get down on the wolf’s level. Well, kind of, they would tower over him but he felt like he can be more interactive with the animals that way. 

Talia creased her brows unsure of the request. He figured she would be concerned with Stiles getting hurt or perhaps the animals would be too excitable to tame. 

“I’s fine Talia, “Peter chimed in. “I’ll be there watching so nothing happens.” 

The older woman still appeared not entirely convinced. “You still have an injured leg and Cora especially will be jumping around a lot.”

He couldn’t help but be disappointed but maybe she was right. Perhaps, he should wait until after his surgery.

Peter stepped in the line of his vision, “Derek, help me lift Stiles.” 

He saw out of the corner of his eye; the older woman wasn’t quite on board with Peter’s plan but he wasn’t going to deter the wolf. “Fine Peter but please keep a watchful eye.” 

Derek and Peter both put their hands under Stiles legs and then supported his back with their other hand. Due to their enhanced strength, they made easy work of lifting Stiles out of his chair, taking the few steps off the deck and then onto the plush green grass

He sunk into the tall blades and surprisingly, the dirt cushioned his bottom. 

“You got this Uncle Peter?” 

“Yes, go join the others.”

Peter waved his nephew off simultaneously as the twins made their re-appearance. 

The animals were definitely larger looking from the ground – almost like they could suffocate and smother Stiles rather easily. 

“Thank you for doing this.” Stiles mentioned as a moistened snout nuzzled him on his cheek. He didn’t know if it was Isaac or Cora and honestly, he didn’t care which. 

“You’re welcome.” 

The other twin began mirroring the other’s gesture so now he had two wet noses pressed against his skin. “Seriously, this is awesome and I’m sorry about earlier. You know bringing attention to your eyes.”

He brought his hands up so he could run his fingers through the fur coats of the twin wolves. 

“It’s okay Stiles.” The tone of the words didn’t match the phrase but Stiles let it go. He knows how tough things can be and he doesn’t like being called out either. He didn’t want to dwell on it so he decided to slightly change the subject. 

“Any reconciliation with your wolf yet? “

The older man huffed as he crouched down to become more level with the animals. “Still a work in progress.”

He understood that sentiment all too well. His eyes flickered in the distance and he noted what had to be Talia in wolf form. Her stature was huge. Her fur was black and brown. Her animal was beautiful which made him think that Peter was probably similar to his sister in beast form. 

Stiles cocked his head towards the man. “I get it. I’m still holding out hope to see your wolf form though.” 

He didn’t catch the response since one of the wolves knocked him over onto his back with the force of their body mass. He vaguely heard Peter yelling to be careful. But once Stiles felt the bristly tongue on his right cheek, he didn’t care about anything else at the moment except that yep, he was really fond of wolf therapy.

Giggling through his tongue bath, he overheard Peter snicker at the sight. Perhaps, Stiles wasn’t the only one getting some benefit from this therapy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm constantly blown away with all the love for this fic. Thanks so much guys.
> 
> This isn't my favorite chapter and not a lot happens but here it is.....

Ruffling Isaac’s right ear, he was distracted when Cora pounced on Stiles, bowling the boy over in the process. He growled out to be careful but the boy just giggled at the action of the wolf. 

The older man didn’t smell any distress from the boy nor did his heartbeat elevate, so Peter calmed and chuckled at the wolf laving at the boy’s cheek. Stiles appeared to be relishing the interaction. 

He relaxed despite the look Talia gave him. Even in wolf form, her eyes clearly said, she was not happy. He almost shuddered at her formidable glare but he wasn’t a child anymore and wouldn’t back down due to her displeasure. 

Talia had made it clear that she didn’t think it was a good idea for Stiles to get down on the ground with the wolves. He understood her concerns. Despite their immense will of control, they can lose focus and then could lose control of their beast.

Peter knows that all too well firsthand how in animal form, one can give up constraint in a moment – how one’s center can be off kilter in a blink of an eye and change one’s trajectory forever. However, now was not the time to go down that path. He needed to stay present and focused just in case there are any accidents. There shouldn’t be but Peter never thought he would slip up either.

Stiles giggled out once more as Isaac joined in on the laving. Hearing the joyous sounds reiterated to Peter that he made the right decision by going against Talia’s initial wishes. 

Yes, he understood her hesitancy since the boy is still injured and fragile but once Stiles heard that it wasn’t the best idea, his fragrance wafted into disappointment. 

The confusing, irritating wolf inside him, didn’t appreciate the unpleasant scent drifting into his nasal cavities. The beast yearned to make Stiles happy even if it was just for a few moments, hence he immediately asked Derek to assist with the request of putting the boy onto the ground. 

Now seeing Stiles laughing and overtly enjoying himself, the wolf inside of him, purred lowly. Fuck, he was sure if he was shifted, his tail would be wagging back and forth like an excitable puppy. 

Derek was right despite Peter’s denials and dismissals to the contrary, the wolf did crave to come to the surface when Stiles was around. He couldn’t deny that anymore. He just needed to figure out why the animal was so drawn to the boy.

And he had to determine as to whether it was just the animal that gravitated towards him or if the human part of him had the same pull. 

Through another spate of giggles when Derek joined in with some licking of his own on Stiles right hand, he asked, “how about a picture? Do you have a picture of you in your wolf form?” 

Peter slowly stood up since the wolves were all gathering around Stiles including Talia to lather attention on him. There were some pictures but not a lot since mostly they all transformed together at the same time which left no one to take a photo.

“I might have one somewhere. Not sure why you are that interested in seeing what I look like in beast form.” 

Peter was a big animal. His fur coat mostly a midnight black but he had a few stray white patches here and there. Those spots used to bother him but he grew to love the uniqueness of his pattern. 

“Just curious dude. Seeing everyone else.” 

Well, he supposes he can’t fault the boy. He has now witnessed the Hale family in their transformation except for Peter. It would be reasonable to wonder about Peter’s appearance. And hell, the wolf is itching at his skin, it wants to play with Stiles but yet…. It’s like the animal is still teasing Peter. Almost like having stage fright at the moment. Excited and nervous at the same time. Not quite ready to perform. 

Derek ran around Peter’s legs distracting Peter for a moment and allowing him to clear his head for a minute. It was strange how it was almost becoming cathartic for Peter as well during these sessions with Stiles. 

Perhaps his wolf was confusing him but on the other hand, this was most he has been engaged in several months. 

“I will try to locate a picture for the next time.” Peter offered. He actually caught a glint of a smile from the boy.

“Cool.”

Or maybe the wolf will decide to come out next time. 

Once Stiles and John left, the family scattered to clean and freshen up. Peter didn’t feel the need to since he didn’t shift and frolic on the grass and dirt.

He was about to make a clean getaway until Talia stopped him, “I may have not been in the love the idea since I still believe Stiles is in a fragile state both emotionally and physically but,” she tucked a stray hair strand behind her left ear. “He did smell hell of a lot more content when he left than when he arrived. The aroma of distress and anger was definitely not as strong.” 

Peter couldn’t help but preen somewhat inside. He also had an incredible urge to stick out his tongue and yell, ‘I told you so’ but then he remembered he wasn’t nine anymore. However, sometimes he still has the feeling of needing to prove himself to his older sister so this was a gratifying moment. 

“Let’s just try to discuss things a little more before we do things.”

Or in other words, Talia is in charge and he better run things through her before taking action. “Duly noted my dear sister.” 

Her lips curled into a smile seemingly pleased with Peter’s agreement. “Good job today brother.” 

He nodded his head as she stepped away to freshen up. He didn’t think he did much but his wolf was definitely preening inside. 

A couple of days later, Peter was sitting in the den, leaning back in the leather covered cushioned chair. He had his feet plopped up on the ottoman that shared the same pattern as the chair. He was attempting to read a book. It had been a while since he had enough focus to concentrate on the pages. Today, seemed like a good day to try to get back into a novel. 

Thus far, he hadn’t been totally successful. He would get through a few pages and then his mind would start to wonder. His brain was not only spiraling about these past few months but also about a certain brown haired, doe eyed boy. 

He finally reconciled that his wolf was for sure drawn and intrigued by Stiles. The human part was a little more complicated. Peter is not one to let his guard easily and he doesn’t want to come at the boy too strongly.

So far, Stiles has engaged with Peter with some light conversation and genuinely seems curious about Peter’s wolf. However, the boy has been through a hell of a lot things Peter doesn’t even know about, so he assumes that younger man is going to be extremely hesitant letting anyone too close to him either.

He will probably not be overly receptive allowing someone near and get too personal with him.

Peter can understand that, Actually, he probably can relate all too well. It would be best to not get too involved and read too much into things for the moment. Yes, maybe each of them is searching for something but they both also needed to tread very carefully right now. He suspects that Stiles is feeling very vulnerable at the moment and Peter doesn’t fault him for a one minute. He should focus on the wolf right now and try to repress anything else that may want to surface – he needs to just go one step at a time. 

Sighing he closed the book, realizing, today would not be the day he finishes it. Yet, he will still pat himself on the back knowing he tried. It was an effort he wouldn’t have put forth a few weeks ago so he’ll chalk up to a win. 

“Uncle Peter?” Isaac bellowed from across the house.

“I can smell him in the den.” Cora chimed in as Peter heard their pratfalls against the wooden floors. Once more, the twins were acting like excited toddlers. It was hard to believe they would be turning twenty-one soon. They certainly didn’t act like it. 

The older inhaled deeply grounding himself in preparation for what his niece and nephew might want or need. He might be turning a corner but he still wasn’t overly excited to go anywhere or do much. 

He glanced up from form the closed book as the younger wolves entered the den. “Hey Uncle Peter,” Cora said cheerily. 

“Hey to you.” He apprised them for a moment. Neither reeked of anxiety or appeared anxious so maybe whatever they wanted, wasn’t going to push any limits for Peter. 

“Sorry to bother you but we wanted to run something by you.” Isaac nibbled on his bottom lip. His scent still was sweet and cloying, nothing sour but the boy was for sure a little leery.

Peter leaned back in the leather cushions and arched his right brow. “Okay,” crossing his arms, he stared at them quizzically. “Spit it out. You two are usually bolder.”

Cora snickered and threw her hair behind her shoulder. She took a step forward to near Peter. “So we were thinking about inviting Stiles to our birthday celebration.” 

Her heartbeat was steady. He glanced over towards Isaac who just smiled and nodded his agreement. “Do you think that’s a good idea? He has barely started therapy and doesn’t know us that well.” 

And would the boy want to be social right now? It was one thing coming here for a reason but for a social celebration. He may not be ready for that. 

“I know but he doesn’t get out much. This could be a good thing. He might know us well but he is familiar with us and our wolves so we’re not total strangers. Perhaps doing something fun will also distract him and he would be doing something more normal.” 

Cora did make a valid point. Something that wasn’t therapy or a doctor’s appointment could be a nice change pace for the boy – like Cora said, a distraction and maybe he would even have some fun. 

“And you concur with this Isaac?”

“Yeah. We talked about it. Stiles is like our age. Despite some of the sad and medicinal scents that roll off of him, I think he maybe lonely too. I know I would want a friend if I was going through a difficult time.” 

Fuck, Isaac was probably right as well. Stiles may seem and even say that he wants to be alone but he could feel the total opposite. The boy might be angry at the world but Peter supposes he also might be yearning for more social interaction as well. 

“Have you run this by your mother yet?” 

“No, not yet. Wanted your thoughts first.” 

Peter ruminated the idea around in his head for a few moments once Cora responded. He wasn’t sure if he was one hundred percent on board but he also couldn’t deny this could be a good thing for the boy. “I say don’t pressure him or make him feel guilty if he’s not up for it. Respect his decision if he says no. Otherwise, I think you two make fairly valid points.” 

Cora fist pumped in the air. Isaac the more tactile one, took the two steps to lean down and hug Peter. “Thanks Uncle Peter. Cora, let’s find mom.”

Well, things may get more interesting more quickly than Peter anticipated. He didn’t plan on seeing Stiles outside of wolf therapy so perhaps he needs to address how his human side is feeling. Perhaps repressing is not the best option. It sounds like the easiest option and Peter is all about easy at the moment.

But he has a feeling his wolf is still going to make things complicated for him. He won’t be able to ignore the beast for much longer. With the constant teasing and the animal bubbling at the surface, it will emerge once more. 

And Peter has an inkling that once the wolf comes out, his human part will be just along for the ride in terms of Stiles. And Peter just might be okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is John's POV - I will post it on Saturday as a bonus chapter so you guys don't have to wait 2 weeks for Steter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the bonus chapter with John's POV.
> 
> I actually ended up really liking this chapter - it was neat getting into John's head a bit and hopefully I did his feelings justice.

John jerked awake with a start, ears focusing in on any noises coming from Stiles room. He thought he heard him calling out but it may have been a dream. He dreams a lot of his son now. 

Sometimes they are happy dreams with Stiles running around in the yard like he did as a kid with a big, loopy smile. Other times, the thoughts morph into something worse – like Stiles is stuck somewhere and helpless and no matter what John does, he can’t find him. And ultimately it means he can’t help him which usual causes John to wake up in a sweat and panting. 

Glancing over to the clock on the bedside table, John noted the digits shining 8:07am. It was early but it was also a good thing. There are times when Stiles will call out around 6:00am because he needs to use the toilet. Either today, he didn’t have the need or perhaps he hobbled to the bathroom on his own.

Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, John scrubbed his hand over his face and inhaled deeply. He felt like a selfish bastard but he wanted to relish the peace and quiet for a few moments.

He doesn’t get a lot of time to himself anymore since Stiles came home from the hospital. He understands that he needs to care for the boy and he would walk to the ends of the earth and back for him but it’s also fucking exhausting.

Not just physically but mentally as well. 

John loves Stiles more than anything. He would do anything for him. And that’s why it bothers him when he just wants to take a moment – the guilt just travels to his core and feels sick inside when he just wants to escape and take some time for himself. 

He realizes Stiles doesn’t expect John to cater to him all the time and he himself has even mentioned he feels bad with everything John has to do. However, it doesn’t change how John’s heart breaks when the selfishness invades his bones.

Rising out of bed, he poked his head out in the hallway to listen to any signs of Stiles. Not hearing anything, he decided to throw some water on his face. He would prefer a shower but taking one first thing is fruitless. He gets sweaty helping Stiles and wet if the boy showers. 

Granted, now that he has the cast off, things have progressed, albeit slowly but there are signs that Stiles is starting to gain some independence back.

And with those signs was what John had utilized to gauge that it was time for him to go back to work. 

Feeling the cool water hit his face, John sighed audibly. The liquid not only felt refreshing but it woke him a little more. Looking at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, John was surprised at his appearance. He almost appeared older than his years with the black circles under his eyes and more gray hairs than the last time. There was more hardened frown lines and more pronounced crow’s feet around his eyes. 

The guilt was gnawing at him once more. He had felt like a complete dick when he told Stiles he was going back to work. He could see from Stiles body language that he was not happy nor ready for that to happen despite the words to the contrary that had come from his mouth.

Yes, a small part of John was grateful to hear Stiles support but the other part was dismayed that his son had not been totally truthful. He gets that he wants his dad to do other “normal” things and John appreciates the sentiment but he is not happy that Stiles still feels the need to keep things from his father.

Yet, if Stiles had said he didn’t want John to go back to work, he’s not sure how he would have taken the information. He would have been disappointed for sure but perhaps he would have been put off or even angry.

And how could a fatter be bitter about putting his own needs before his son’s? Fuck, he hates these torrid waves of emotions. Perhaps, it was time for him to see someone professional as well to try to put these range of feelings in perspective. 

Once he felt alive once more, John quickly threw on some sweats. As he was doing so, that was when he heard the crash and the loud thud. It was followed by the scream of ‘fuck” being shouted from down the hallway.

John ran as fast as he could to Stiles bedroom. When he arrived, he saw Stiles on the floor with the crutches thrown to the side. He had tears in his eyes and was rubbing his left hip.

“Let me help you.” John offered as he started to bend down.

“I can do it. I’m fine.” Sties spat out in angry frustration. 

It pained John to see Stiles like this. His heart had broken into a million pieces when he saw Stiles in the hospital all those months ago – black and blue with broken and bruised bones. 

And yet, the aftermath had been so much worse trying to keep up with Stiles range of emotions. He never knew what he would be dealing with on an hour-by-hour basis. 

There were a few occasions, he would catch a glimpse of the old Stiles – sarcastic and with a little joy sprinkled in. But most times he was either sad, angry, scared, or bitter.

Stiles didn’t like coming off as weak so he takes that out on John by lashing out. He tried not to take it personally but it was difficult being someone’s punching bag as they tried to reconcile their up and down emotions. 

He had prayed therapy would help but thus far, he has only seen marginal improvement. He hopes with time or maybe different medication, Stiles moods will eventually even out.

However, he has noticed the wolf therapy for sure has made some difference. Those days, Stiles appears more relaxed and dare he say, somewhat happier.

He watched helplessly as Stiles reached for his crutches through gritted teeth. The boy hissed in pain as he sat up. The red rimmed eyes a stark contrast to his pale skin. 

John hates Theo Raeken with a passion. If he wasn’t an officer of the law, the man would have been six feet under months ago. 

‘Shit.,” Stiles mumbled under his breath as he tried to get off the floor. He needed to use knee for leverage and couldn’t put weight on it. He didn’t have the strength to lift himself all the way up.

John just stepped closer wordlessly and put his hands under his son’s armpits to aid him to an upright position. He hobbled for a moment once standing, using John’s bicep to balance himself.

Once he got his crutches in place, he slowly did a hobble, limp into the bathroom. The door clicked shut before Stiles let more sobs out. 

John wanted to comfort but it appeared the boy wanted privacy so he reluctantly stepped away to give Stiles what he needed even through it pained John to do so. 

It was going to be a long day. 

And once more, John felt like a selfish ass. 

John plated some eggs and toast for himself and Stiles. Today, the younger opted to skip a shower and John didn’t push. He had already fallen once and they weren’t going anywhere today so there was no point in pestering the boy. 

Per usual, they chatted here and there over the kitchen table. It was hard to come up with topics to discuss since they were so ingrained in each other’s lives at this point. He watched Stiles shuffle his food around the plate and take small bites. The boy used to love food and now it’s a personal annoyance to him.

He’s not sure if it’s the medication or the depression. Perhaps Raeken put something in his head about being fat or something disgusting like that. 

John had gotten a fairly clear picture of the physical abuse Stiles endured not only by the injuries he still shows but also, he has been more amenable to sharing that part of what happened.

The psychological aspect, Stiles keeps either to himself or between himself and his psychiatrist. John doesn’t want to push. Yes, part of him is curious to the serious gaslighting that asshole did to his son but he also wants to respect the boy. It’s his trauma and he will deal with it in his own way.

He just hopes that he is not sharing as not to not burden John any more than necessary. He wants to be a listener, supporter, and a father to him but he also has learned over the months when to back off. 

“Want to watch a movie today?” He asked around a forkful of eggs. 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and feigned interest over the rest of his breakfast. 

Fuck, he’ll need to remember to ask the doctor at the next appointment about the boy’s lack of appetite. 

“I figured we got no appointments today so we could just relax in front of the TV.” And luckily John went to the grocery store yesterday so they are stocked up on food.

‘Sure, I guess.”

John took that as a win. 

The next day, it was time to go back to the Hales and honestly John was grateful about that. It seems to be one of the few times that Stiles is more himself. He’s not sure if it’s the interaction or the wolves themselves but part of him doesn’t care. He has seen Stiles smile and even laugh so he’s not going to dither about semantics. 

Showering is a lot easier now that Stiles has his cast off. He needs less supervision and handle most of the duties himself. Today he needed a little extra help since his side was sore from the fall, he had the day before. 

Otherwise, getting ready was smooth sailing and Stiles gimped into the car mostly on his own. He had rolled his eyes when John bundled the wheelchair in the trunk. He wasn’t positive if Stiles would feel comfortable at the Hales with just the crutches so he wanted to ensure he had a backup. 

Once the boy has the surgery on his knee, the wheelchair will slowly disappear into oblivion but he assumes during physical therapy, he’ll still want the chance to not have to walk sometimes. He knows there will be grueling days ahead for Stiles which will presumably lead to frustration and can’t do’s but John will have to remain stoic and optimistic despite the mental exhaustion. 

Stiles insisted on the crutches walking up to the Hales residence. The boy limped and faltered along the ramp leading up to the porch. It took a while but the boy was determined. He was out of breath and sweating but appeared pleased with himself that he accomplished the task. 

Cora and Isaac greeted them at the door and immediately guided him towards the back. 

John took a sigh of relief as he watched them fade into the kitchen area. He would now get some inner peace for a bit not having to worry about Stiles for the immediate future. 

“Can I get you a drink John?” Talia’s voice was soft and kind. He wasn’t sure what type of drink she was offering but if it was alcohol, he may not stop.

“Water would be great.”

She smiled and gestured towards the sofa. He had taken up residence in this very spot the last few times he has been here. It’s comfortable and relaxing but sometimes curiosity gets the best of him and he peers out at Stiles and the wolves. He doesn’t want to intrude and really wants to let Stiles have this time but his heart just needs the reassurance that this the right thing for his son. 

Talia came back holding two glasses of water. She handed one to John and then took a seat next to him. They have commiserated before but last visit, she had transformed so he wasn’t sure if she would be around or not.

“Want to talk about it?” She asked with her eyes peering over her glass.

“That obvious?” He took a long gulp of water and placed the cup down on the coaster to allow it to collect the condensation. 

She snickered and followed John’s lead and placed her own water down on the coffee table. “The wolf can smell your pain too John. I wanted to allow you some time and not seem intrusive. Yet today, your scent seems more off than usual.” 

Werewolves! Can’t get anything passed them. “I’m fine. Got to focus on Stiles.” 

She shifted on the cushions. “And that’s the problem John. You love your boy so much and willing to do everything for him that you are neglecting your own needs.”

Werewolves! Perceptive fuckers too.

“Don’t have time to focus on myself and when I do, my mind spirals into guilt, selfishness, and God’s know what else.” 

Talia hummed under her breath. He glanced at her and could almost see the cogs turning in her brain trying to come up with the right things to say. He decided to help her out. 

“Listen, I truly appreciate you trying to help. I really do. I guess you can say I’m a lot like Stiles right now. I’m stubborn and quite frankly I feel like a dick sometimes.” 

He reached over to take another sip of water as Talia quirked her brow at him. “Why do you feel like a dick? And it’s certainly okay to have selfish needs right now. You need me time too.”

John sat back into the soft cushion and trailed his right fingers through his hair. Fuck, he knows he needs a freaking a mental break. “It’s not just that I…” He didn’t even know how to say it or whether he could but it was another pang of guilt that was festering inside of him. 

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself. “Sometimes I feel I am no better than that piece of shit who hurt Stiles.”

He felt a slight pressure on his knee. He cocked opened his eyes to see Talia’s hand squeezing him gently. “I find that truly hard to believe.” 

His eyes drifted towards her. He took in her kind expression. “I’ve checked his phone a few times. Despite deleting the bastard’s number, he still texts Stiles. And Stiles responds. It’s not much. Usually like one worded answer. Stiles doesn’t initiate the chats and doesn’t engage a whole lot but the seed is there. I’m afraid he’s going to get pulled in by that guy again while all I can do is stand by helplessly. And on top of that, I feel like a total ass spying on him.” 

Her hand didn’t waiver nor did her face distort. “Honestly, being a parent, I totally understand. I personally would do the same. And yes, I would probably feel guilty as well. We love our kids and want to do everything we can to protect them. I don’t judge you. I can’t make you feel better about yourself but I do believe you are being overly harsh on yourself. I truly believe one day even Stiles would appreciate that you had his back like that.”

He let the words ruminate in his head. He felt better knowing he wasn’t the only parent who would do something like that. He’s not entirely sure if Stiles would appreciate the gesture later but at least for the time being, a little bit of the cloud had been lifted.

“Thank you. And thank you for listening.” 

“You’re welcome. Anytime John. It’s not just Stiles that needs emotional support. We’re here for you too.”

John smiled. For the first time in a while, he truly felt that perhaps both he and Stiles had turned a corner. They had a way to go but there was light.

One day, there will be happiness back in the Stilinski household.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cora and Isaac each both took a side to assist Stiles towards the back area, leaving his dad behind to commiserate with Talia. Once the deck was in sight, Stiles encouraged them to help him over to a chair. He landed with a oompf and immediately felt relief with not standing and hobbling for the moment. 

Stiles really yearned to make a point and to show his father and others, that he was fine with just the crutches but thus far, it was proving more challenging than he thought it would be. 

He still does not have a lot of strength in his now good left leg and his right knee still hurt like Hell. He was hoping it would be easier with the metal props to navigate but it was truly exhausting and somewhat painful. Not to mention, he was still recovering from his fall from the other day. He did a really good job bruising his hip as well as knocking into his elbow. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles winced in the shock of discomfort that ran through his nerve endings. Little pinpricks of soreness danced around his brace. Part of him couldn’t wait for the surgery, the other part dreaded the next step of recovery. He has read too many stories of how much potential agony that physical therapy may provide. 

“Question for you Stiles.,” Cora asked as she bounced on her heels.

He eyeballed her quizzically. “Sure, okay.” He couldn’t fathom what she may ask but he was definitely curious.

He face lit up a like Christmas tree as she grinned at her brother. “Isaac and I have a birthday coming up. We usually do a family barbecue thing. Nothing huge or outlandish and we wanted to see if you would like to come?”

Stiles swallowed as he looked between Cora and Isaac. He didn’t know what to say. He hasn’t been social in forever and he’s not sure if he’s ready for that step. Yes, the Hales seem super cool and way nice but mingling at a barbecue – that, he’s not so sure of. He would have to talk and perhaps look like he’s having a good time and he’s not there yet. Nope, it would probably be better if he didn’t rain on anyone’s parade.

“Um,” was what ended up coming out of his mouth. He really didn’t want to be rude and it was nice offer.

Isaac was the one who interjected next. “No pressure. We just thought you might want to do something with some people around your age.” 

He made a good point. It night be fun to interact with some others around his age but he was still concerned he might be a downer. 

Cora’s face still wore a smile. “Yep, you can eat and play video games. You can just chill with us,’ she paused as her nose scrunched up. Probably her wolf senses kicking in. Stiles wished he could mask his scents. He was sure he was emitting some sour fragrance due to the anxiety building up. “I mean, we want you there. Think about it anyway.”

“Okay.” He could do that. He could ponder it and then not say no to their faces right away.

A throat clear behind him and Stiles didn’t even have to turn around to know it was Peter. They have only conversed a few times and he already knows the older man’s tone. “Don’t pressure the boy, pups. You asked and now let him be.”

“We weren’t.” They both said in unison. 

Stiles stifled his laugh. The twins were for sure fun and probably a handful, not unlike Stiles was with his own dad. In another lifetime, he would have enjoyed getting in trouble with them. 

Peter stepped to where Stiles could now see him. “Derek will be a long in a few minutes if you two want to go shift.” 

The younger wolves shook their heads in acknowledgement and sprinted towards the house. Sometimes they stayed outside but not viisble to shed their clothing, other times, they retreated inside first. 

“Sorry if you felt pressured. Those pups don’t like to act their age. The little terrors are going to be able to legally drink in another week but you would think they were ten.” 

Stiles was like that once upon a time as well. Now, he’s probably aged twenty years with his injuries and his mind not in a great state. “They weren’t. It’s fine. Just caught me off guard. Wasn’t expecting an invitation to be social.” 

Peter mumbled a chuckle under his breath. He angled his head to look at Stiles as his tongue licked his bottom lip. “I get it. I haven’t been in a great state of mind to be overly social either.”

He took the words the older man said and tossed them around in his head. “That have to do with you not getting along with your wolf?’

“Very perceptive.” 

Dang, Stiles really wanted to know more. Yearned to ask the older man questions but he also realized how personal it can be. He wouldn’t want others delving too much into his business so he would respect Peter. If and when the man wants to open up, Stiles will readily listen. 

“Funny how I wasn’t that perceptive with my ex.” Stiles grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn’t want to open up a can of worms with Theo just yet. Wasn’t ready to shout from the roof tops how pathetic he was and still is. Fuck, he still had feelings for the asshole who temporarily put him in a wheelchair and scarred him emotionally for life. 

He stared at Peter who looked upon him with a stoic expression – not giving away if his wolf senses picked up on the lack of comfort level that Stiles was feeling now. He tried to ebb the panic with suppressing those Theo memories but he wasn’t sure if he was being successful or not. He was fairly sure his foul scent would give away his mood and showcase his angst. 

He shifted in the chair as he waited for Peter to speak. As he did so, he jostled his achy hipbone and hissed through his teeth.

Peter wasted no time, taking the few steps towards Stiles and gravitated right where the bruise was located. His hand was immediately on his upper leg drawing the pain out before Stiles could say anything. Part of him wanted to say it was not necessary but another part, didn’t want the man to stop. 

His eyes focused for a few minutes as the black lines ran their way up Peter’s arm, bleeding into his bicep. He almost felt high with the sensation that coursed through his veins. He closed his eyes to relish the moment. The emotion even felt better than when he swallowed the Oxy. 

The endorphin elevation ended as quickly as the pain had come. Stiles cocked one eyelid open as Peter took a step away. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You were in pain, “ the wolf’s blue ocean eyes gazed upon Stiles almost like he was pondering if he could do more. “I wish I could take away your other pain. We can do physical pain temporarily but mental anguish not so much.”

The man seemed so sincere and somewhat sad that he couldn’t drain the rest of Stiles sorrows away. He appreciated the sentiment and was somewhat awe struck that he could decipher between the different pain Stiles was exhibiting. Interesting and unsettling at the same time. He was hoping his distress and depression didn’t have a beacon flashing but to werewolf they did. But for right now while he stretched his left leg out, he was grateful his hip wasn’t throbbing. 

He apprised Peter while he tapped his index finger on his knee brace. “Thanks, but trust me dude, you wouldn’t want to add my shit on top of your own.” He wouldn’t wish his baggage on his worst enemy. 

Stiles overheard some clattering on the deck which took his focus away from the older man for a moment, which meant the man didn’t have a chance to say anything more. The twins must have morphed into their animal form. He was glad that he could play with the wolves now but truth be told, he craved to talk to Peter more especially since he thought his ears picked up some low growling emanating from the man’s chest. Once more, Stiles was catching some kind of glimpse into Peter’s wolf and he yearned to see more of that animal lurking beneath the surface.

And not to mention, it was like the man got him – he could almost relate as to what Stiles was going through, emotionally anyway. Even though, he doesn’t know exactly what the older man has been through, he is for sure not in a great mindset either. And right now, selfishly, Stiles thinks it might be beneficial to converse with someone who has a better understanding of Stile mental place and state of mind.

Yes, they have been through different things but it was just enough that he believes that Peter could relate to Stiles and maybe even be an effective buffer. 

Feeling a tongue lave his right hand, Stiles was determined not to be distracted by the beasts not just yet, “Peter, you can say no but do you think I could get your number? I know it might be weird but I feel like I can talk to you because whatever you’re going through, you sort of understand where I am coming from. My dad is great but…”

Now it felt weird and awkward. Fuck, he hoped the werewolf enhanced smelling wasn’t coming into play right now. He didn’t want his embarrassment or anxiety melting through his pores.

The tongue bath was now a good distraction. He looked away from Peter so he wouldn’t have to face him when he shot down his request. He focused instead on petting one of the twins. He still has trouble figuring out which one is which when they are in wolf form. Maybe one day he will. 

The older wolf didn’t respond right away which did concern Stiles. Perhaps he stepped over a line he shouldn’t have. Fuck, he hoped he didn’t mess up whatever little chats and pain drain sessions they have had. He didn't want their blossoming friendship to stop. 

“I….”, the man paused as he ruffled his hand through one of the twin’s fur coats. He was as well using them as ploy not to face Stiles head on. 

“It’s fine dude. That was totally random and out of the blue.” What was Stiles thanking? Asking for Peter’s number when they hardly know each other. And practically putting the man on the spot. 

“Sorry, no. I was just surprised. Yes, sure. Not sure how helpful I can be but yes I can give you my number.” 

Breathing in a huge sigh relief, Stiles relaxed more into the chair, realizing he didn’t screw things up with Peter. At least, not just yet anyway. 

He dug his digits into the soft fur beneath his finger tips to help keep his anxiety from bubbling over. Even though things seem cool, Stiles still felt a little nervous just putting that out there. The wolf that now he was thinking was Isaac leaned into his touch to gather more strokes. “Cool, yeah I know. I just thought perhaps it was an idea. Can’t hurt, you know?”

His eyes flitted up towards the older man now since he gained some courage since Peter appeared agreeable to giving him his number. He noted Peter hands had found their way onto Cora. He was gently petting his niece between her ears. Like her brother, she titled her head into the gentle strokes. 

There was part of a smile that crept over Peter’s lips – a slight upturn or curl that formed. It was brief but to Stiles, it was noticeable. “I suppose you’re right. It can’t hurt.”

Feeling a wet nose on his index finger, Stiles snorted. “I know you want more attention.” Leaning forward, Stiles took both palms and rubbed up and down the wolf’s flank. “Hey, where’s your brother? I think he has a spot behind his left ear he likes scratched.”

“He should be along shortly.” Peter interjected.

Okay, wolf therapy was damn cool. Stiles had to admit he did enjoy petting the wolves. 

And of course, talking with Peter in which he'll get to do more of in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure how long this fic will be. Just started writing chapter 17 and let's just say the boys are still taking baby steps.
> 
> Thanks guys for your continued love and support. Really appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter is one of my faves. I just love getting into Peter's head.
> 
> And then the next couple of chapters guys, oh my gosh, I just can't wait to share them. So much is going to be happening.

Peter stared back at his reflection in the mirror that was above the bathroom porcelain sink basin. The last time he was so astutely focused on this view was right after he had shaved and had his haircut. That time, he was almost surprised seeing his former self. It had been a few months and he was almost unrecognizable to himself when he saw his clean-shaven skin and short hair follicles. He had gotten used to the unkempt look and dark circled eyes accompanied with the pale skin.

Now, the pallor skin was tinting somewhat. His eyes not so sunken. His overall appearance definitely had approved. He wasn’t ready to be model ready or anything but at least he didn’t look like he was sleeping in a dumpster at the moment.

He parted his month to inspect his gums. He was curious to see if the fangs were encroaching his gum line since his wolf had been teasing him. Thus far, no sharp teeth were showing. 

Glancing at his fingers, he tapped his nails together to see if the claws yearned to protrude from his fingertips. Alas, nothing and really, he wasn’t surprised. Nope, the wolf’s mission as of late has been toying. Or perhaps, it’s coming out in those inopportune times to embarrass or piss Peter off. It could go either way at this point. 

Maybe the beast was sticking out it’s proverbial tongue at Peter – playing, look at me. What are you going to do about it? Damn animal!

Peter sighed as he strolled over to his bed.

He flopped down on the mattress on top of the dark blue bedspread. He stretched out his legs while he drifted his focus towards the ceiling. Feeling the fluffy mattress encompass his back, Peter relaxed more into the bed. 

Or, he was lying to himself. He knows emphatically the wolf has a connection with Stiles. Hence, why the animal is bubbling to the surface while the boy is around. Derek has even called him out and Peter has been pushing the attraction down as well as dismissing the wolf traits tickling his exterior. After all, neither one of them is in the right mindset to do anything about it. The wolf would just have to take a backseat for now but it was proving more and more difficult.

Stiles had asked for his phone number and he hadn’t known what to do with that request at first. Immediately, his animal picked up not only the anxiety wafting from the boy’s pores but the sour egg odor as well. He sensed Stiles regretted the question as soon the words left his lips.

The wolf screamed at him internally, shouting don’t let the boy stew in his misery. Don’t leave him hanging and so Peter did just that and responded yes. Almost instantaneously, the boy’s fragrance drifted into a vanilla and sage scent.

Peter’s human brain lapsed into what the hell are you thinking territory? You can barely keep yourself afloat. How the hell are you qualified to be a sounding board? The wolf part was wagging his tail enthusiastically – he made the boy happy and that is what was important. 

Perhaps, Stiles had a point since they were two lost souls, maybe they would be a good fit conversing with each other. Peter just doesn’t want to make things worse. Stiles has been through enough and he certainly doesn’t need Peter mucking shit up for him.

The lids on his eyes were growing heavy. His brain was hurting with all this pondering. Maybe a nap was in order or just some other distraction.

“I can hear you thinking all the way down the hall.” Derek’s soft baritone voice drifted into Peter’s space. The boy lingered at the door for a moment before stepping inside. His feet glided over the Berber carpet as he made his way towards the bed. The mattress sunk by Peter’s feet when Derek took a seat. 

“Let me guess – Stiles.” 

Fuck, was it that obvious? “Is that obvious?” Peter asked through his half-closed eye lids.

“Yep.” Derek shifted on the coverings to gaze more towards Peter. “Well, the wolf for sure. Your wolf is super obvious. You on the other hand are super oblivious.”

“That is rather rude,” fairly on point but rude nonetheless. “It’s confusing and I am having trouble reconciling my emotions. Yes, my wolf is drawn to the boy. Me, it’s more complicated.”

The younger man inhaled and then exhaled. He continued to look at Peter but his fingers began running up and down the inseam of his slacks. “Stop beating yourself up and be happy. Stiles scent smells happier when he is around you and you have a gleam to your eye I haven’t seen in a while when you talk with him.” 

Peter thought he was doing a better job keeping his emotions and tells in check. He would have to try harder. “First of all, it’s process and I’m not sure if being happy is ever going to happen. And secondly, it doesn’t matter. Neither one of us is in a place do anything about it. Stiles is coming off an abusive relationship. He doesn’t need a rebound relationship. Not to mention, I would be a shit choice for one anyway.” 

His nephew paused the tapping of his fingers. He licked his bottom lip to moisten the rim before speaking once more. “I’m not suggesting you sleep with him or anything like that. I am saying you two have some kind of connection. It’s okay to want to talk and interact with him. Just be friends. Take that aspect and don’t deny yourself the joy you get from that type of contact.” 

Peter’s eyes were no longer slits as he took in what his nephew was saying. “Are you studying to be a psychologist that I wasn’t aware of?”

His nephew chuckled. “Just trying to use common sense. It’s good not to want to jump in with both feet but it’s okay to get your toes wet. Don’t sell yourself short nor deny yourself and that sappy wolf of yours any potential happiness.”

“Sappy huh?” Peter wasn’t sure if he agreed with that adjective. However, he marinated the words around his head as his blue eyes focused back onto the ceiling, staring into the divots. There was small dark stain near the door that he didn’t remember noticing before. He hoped it wasn’t a sign of a serious issue. Werewolf strength or not, he didn’t want to climb on the roof. 

“I will take what you said into consideration.” His nephew smirked widely. “I see I’m stroking your ego.” 

The younger dark-haired man laughed. “Just don’t count on any miracles.”

Derek gingerly rose up from the mattress. “All I am asking is for an open mind Uncle Peter.”

“I suppose I could do that.”

He watched Derek vacate the room and closed his eyes once more. Peter wasn’t totally convinced it was the best idea to be friends with Stiles but yet despite his insecurities, he wasn’t sure that he didn’t want too either. 

Peter hadn’t realized that he had drifted off to sleep until he heard a notification going off on his phone. 

Opening his eyes slowly, he turned over to reach for his phone. Grabbing the cell off the bedside table, Peter swiped to see what he was alerted to. He had a new text message and it was from Stiles.

In one way he was surprised to hear from the boys so soon but on the other hand, he had sensed he was someone desperate for some other sort of contact. Peter presumes it’s not entirely easy for the boy to open up with his father to talk about stuff. Peter knows he wouldn’t want to tell Talia everything either. Some things are just harder to say to a parental figure.

He’s still not quite on board for being that outlet that Stiles is searching for but he also couldn’t turn down the pull in wanting to be there for him. 

Peter opened up the message to read what he wrote.

[Stiles] My dad wants me to go the twin’s birthday party. Thinks it will be good for me

[Stiles] Personally I think I’ll be a downer. Not sure if I should go

Peter thought for a moment what he wanted to respond. He assumed Stiles wouldn’t feel too comfortable attending. Part of him actually wanted to see him outside of therapy but there was a part that didn’t want to push him either. 

[Peter] If it makes you feel better, they are my own family and I really don’t want to be there either

[Stiles] Ha. You are obligated to go. No one would miss me  
Peter almost wanted to say his wolf would miss him.

[Peter] If you decide to come, we can always sulk together in a corner and eat cake. Talia makes a mean cake but don’t tell her I told you that. I’ll never hear the end of it otherwise.

[Stiles] LOL. Wow, you are tempting me. Sulking with Peter Hale in corner while eating cake. It’s hard to say no to that.

What can he say? He drives a hard bargain but he was also only somewhat serious too. He probably couldn’t get away with being anti-social but also it wasn’t a bad idea. He and Stiles could commiserate and exchange sob stories.

[Peter] Think about it. You and your father are more than welcome.

[Stiles] Could be good for dad. He needs to get out more. I’ll have to see what kind of mood I am in that day. Changes with the breeze anymore. 

Peter could almost understand. He had been there. Probably not the extreme Stiles has had but the he certainly can relate to the mood swings. 

[Peter] I understand

[Stiles] Thanks and thanks for texting back. Nap time now. TTYL

[Peter} Welcome

Two days later, the twin’s birthday gathering had arrived. The house was decorated with balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling. There was music playing in the background and Talia had gone all out with a feast to feed more than who would be in attendance. There will be leftovers for weeks. 

Derek tended to the grill making burgers and dogs. Talia did bake an amazing marble cake as well as customized many side dishes – too many for Peter to even keep track of.

Some other family members that mostly consisted of some cousins came to wish the twins a happy birthday. Neither twin had a lot of friends since they took their college courses on line but they still invited the ones they had over.

Peter tried to blend in and not stick out so he wouldn’t have to fraternize. He helped Talia with organizing and putting the food onto serving dishes. Once that was complete, he skulked around the walls and just observed. He hoped he appeared more like a shy child but he probably came across more as vulture waiting for the roadkill.

His ears picked up a sound of a vehicle pulling up to the house. His enhanced hearing noted it was the Stilinskis. Peter did smile internally knowing the boy was here. The sheriff had called earlier and told Talia that Stiles wasn’t having a good morning so they may not come. 

His stupid wolf had pouted most of the day but now it was coming to life knowing it would get to interact with Stiles.

“Down boy.” He muttered under his breath. 

Peter debated whether he should greet them at the door but then his eyes saw that Cora was sprinting towards the front. Isaac was quick to follow on her heels. He decided to keep his distance and allow the twins to play host. It was their birthday after all. 

Once the men made it inside, Peter took in their appearance. John looked a little worse for wear. His hair was slightly askew and his eyes sunken somewhat. He would certainly give the man a father of the year award. It couldn’t be easy tending to Stiles daily. The boy maybe slowly healing physically but his emotional state was up and down. And when emotions come into play, it can be just as easily tiring.

Stiles was on his crutches leaning heavily towards his father. The younger boy also had a more tired look than usual. His face portrayed that he was definitively more off than he saw him last. The exhaustion and was that pain that was showcasing across those moles that Peter has resolutely denied being mesmerized by? 

He inhaled deeply and zoned in the younger man from across the room to determine what fragrance he was emitting. His nasal passages instantly became irritated with the unpleasant acidic tones that drifted off of Stiles. He sensed it was more emotional than physical but it was still extremely bothersome. 

Peter rumbled low in his chest. He didn’t like the boy in the distress and the wolf was for sure not pleased. He had the urge to take the boy in his arms to scent and comfort. He would nuzzle to remove all foul odors and then cuddle to provide and calm. 

He willed the animal down as he heard Isaac ask if Stiles wanted to play a video game. He nodded his head while his doe eyes caught sight of Peter. He then sheepishly waved in Peter’s direction.

He replied with same gesture while he kept his feet firmly planted on the ground. Peter would let Isaac have his time with Stiles. The wolf would have to be patient. 

The wolf was an impatient asshole. The animal had no manners or respect for privacy. Peter instinctively knew wolves were possessive by nature as well but he never really had a problem with because well, he never had that issue arise before.

He really tried to not to come across as a stalker but he was beginning to feel like that he was losing that battle by the fifth time he had asked Isaac and Stiles if they needed anything. Isaac provided him with puzzled looks each time and then his eyes came alive like he made a discovery. His nephew had seemingly figured out Peter’s ploy. 

Peter being the mature one as he is, immediately stuck his tongue out and retreated to the opposite end of the house. 

The wolf wasn’t pleased but Peter came out the winner this time and stayed away for a bit. Just when he was getting antsy again, the claws barely breaking the surface, he saw Cora and Stiles heading towards the backyard. 

Fuck, he was slowly losing the battle with the damn beast. The teasing might be over. The wolf wants out and Peter just might be ready to reconcile and let it have its way. It’s was getting tiresome keeping the animal at bay. 

Taking another deep breath (which was the billionth time today), Peter spied on his niece from the kitchen window. Fuck, he was a damn stalker. 

She chatted with Stiles a bit and he even noted the boy let out a few chuckles here and there. He was relieved in seeing him relax and having some fun but he was also sort of jealous. He wanted to be the one to make him laugh and calm. 

He hated the feeling of envy so he pushed that down as well. He must have a lot of emotions tucked inside right now. Shaking his head, Peter decided he just had to rein in the wolf’s tendencies and inclinations. The animal had to stay put and not act.

Ten minutes later, Peter realized resistance was futile when he caught a glimpse of Cora darting off to somewhere. Peter wasted no time getting some cake (he did promise the boy cake) and strolling nonchalantly to where Stiles was outside.

Okay, maybe not so nonchalantly but that is what Peter told himself. 

Stiles was located on a patio chair with his right leg stretched out, rubbing his fingers along the brace. He didn’t seem surprised when Peter neared him holding out a piece of marble cake.

His long-tipped fingers ceased in their caressing and took the plate from Peter with a shy smile. “Thanks.” 

“Well, I did say we could sulk and have cake.” His nostrils were more overwhelmed with chocolate frosting but he could make out some scents from Stiles. The boy didn’t smell as distressed as before but he was still not in a great headspace.

He lips curled a little as he shoved a piece of the moistened chocolate into his mouth. After a few bites, he spoke, “it is good.”

“Talia can be overbearing but she knows how to bake a mean marble cake.” 

Stiles took a few more bites and glanced up to Peter. His honey dew dropped pupils searching for something that Peter wasn’t sure he could give. “I had a shitty morning today.” 

Peter swallowed, getting lost in those irises. He might not be able to provide to Stiles what he needed but he sure as hell knew what could.

“Do you trust me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last year in April , I broke my right pinky toe for the first time. And I totally did it again today. I mean really? 
> 
> It hurts so bad guys. Anyway, that's my sob story for the day.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love regarding the toe LOL. Doing better guys.

Stiles rubbed his palms into his eyelids. The daylight making it impossible to sleep anymore. Not that he can really describe what he has done for the last few hours as sleep. He mostly tossed and turned after he startled awake from his nightmare.

This dream began like most with Theo beating the crap out of him. However, this time it culminated with him threatening his dad. Theo in his dream screamed he would kill his dad if Stiles didn’t take the beating and shut up. 

Breathing hard with sweat beads dripping down his temples, his heart was beating fast but he was grateful that it hadn’t been real. As much as Theo was an asshole abuser, he didn’t usually bring his dad in the equation. Stiles believed Theo was cautious about his dad since he was in law enforcement and preferred to keep a low profile. 

Groaning into the pillow, Stiles didn’t want to face the day. Today was the twin’s birthday gathering as much as he resolved himself in going, he didn’t want to go now that the day was here. 

First after not sleeping well and thinking about Theo, he already knew the day would not be great. As his dad likes to say, Stiles is a grizzly bear when he doesn’t get enough sleep and it’s only confounded with his mood swings now. Unfortunately, his dad is usually on the receiving end of said mood swings. 

Fuck, his dad is like Stiles own personal punching bag. The man takes it and keeps coming back for more. He doesn’t know how he does it and Stiles hates himself for doing it but sometimes he just can’t hold it in and his dad is the one that is here to get the brunt of it.

So with the mood swings will probably bring some arguments which just leads to more mental exhaustion. Yep, Stiles would much rather stay in bed and not face the world thank you very much. 

He would feel bad bailing on the twins but surely, they would understand. Peter, on the other hand…. He didn’t know.

The thought of eating cake with him was tempting because yummy cake but was it enough to sway him to get dressed and leave the house?

He stretched out his left leg and tried to mimic the action with his right but it was a no go. His knee is still fucked up but the surgery was fast approaching. It will be an outpatient thing but he’s still not looking forward to it. Still sounded painful. 

Stiles pulled his bed covers up to make himself invisible from the world and his dad. Maybe his old man won’t see him and then he won’t have to go to the Hale gathering.

His eyes were just becoming droopy when he heard the slight knock on the door and then the soft footfalls of his dad entering the room. His mattress sunk when he sat down on the bed. There was slight pressure on his left ankle as his dad squeezed gently for re-assurance. 

“Probably should shower before heading downstairs.”

It was easier to climb the stairs with no cast but it was still difficult with a torn ACL so his dad had a point but that meant getting out of bed.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut more, “not going.” 

“Hey, I thought this was a done deal. What changed?”

His life? “I don’t know dad. Just don’t want to. You go. “No, he needs his dad here. Fuck. His dad needs a life.

“Kiddo, I know you had some bad dreams but it’s a new day. You need help with the shower?”

Like the stairs, showering had become easier without a cast but he still had some challenges here and there. He still needed more help than he cared to admit. “If you’re making me go, I’ll go stinky.”

“Don’t think the werewolf noses would appreciate that very much.”

Stiles turned over onto his back and looked towards the ceiling. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know if I am in the right frame of mind today.”

His dad stood up and smiled at him with crooked a grin. “Rest a little. I’ll bring you something to eat, you can shower and then we’ll re-evaluate.”

Sounded reasonable but somehow, he believed his dad would win out. 

The scenery that was once unfamiliar was more recognizable now that he and his dad have driven to the Hales frequently. 

He leaned his head on the window as the various trees reached for the blue sky. Some of them, their leaves turning slight shades of red and orange. Fall was here. The weather would turn cooler and then just maybe Stiles would have an excuse to stay inside all day.

His dad kept his hands on the steering wheel and focused on the road, not engaging with Stiles at this time. He knew all too well not to push that much right now. 

As he suspected, the morning wasn’t great. He managed his shower but almost fell. Stiles caught himself but once more took out an elbow in the process. The bone was bruised now. Perhaps he should invest in elbow pads. 

Breakfast wasn’t much better. He wasn’t hungry and his dad said something about him not eating which set Stiles off. He doesn’t even remember the ensuing argument but he knows he defaulted to his usual “I hate you and I don’t want to go” defense. 

He sighed audibly when the vehicle pulled up to the Hale’s house. He ended up agreeing at the end to come because one he realized his dad needed this more than him and two, cake. Peter promised him cake and he kind of wanted it. 

There were a few more cars present than usual that circled the long drive. Stiles was hoping to not have to engage with a lot of strangers. By the number of vehicles, it didn’t appear too omnipresence but he was still leery. Stiles just preferred to stay in his own little world if he could. 

“Give it an hour. If you are that miserable, we can leave.”

Stiles tilted his head towards his dad, “fine.”

Despite his anxiety, once they got inside, Isaac whisked him away to play video games. Stiles hadn’t played in a while so he didn’t do well especially against Isaac’s unfair werewolf abilities but he managed to have some fun. Besides it was a nice outlet killing some bad guys. Maybe he envisioned Theo’s face a few times in the process. 

Peter had hovered somewhat. Stiles couldn’t decide if he was being a creeper wolf or just endearing. Either way, Stiles smiled somewhat in the inside. Perhaps the older man needed someone else to talk too as much as Stiles did. 

Once the video game playing ended, Cora called dibs and they went outside to chat. He was surprisingly relaxed when chatting with her. He managed to relax and even giggle a few times. 

Cora was easy going and brash. Stiles easily enjoyed the contrast between her and Isaac. After a bit, she deemed she had to be social with some others and Stiles opted to stay where he was.

He had grown accustomed to spending time on the deck. Granted, he’s usually interacting with the wolves but it was still a nice space and it meant he could be alone. He could just stare at the blades of grass and the flowers blooming on the edges of the yard – trying to get lost from the present. 

Hearing Peter approach didn’t surprise him nor when he presented him with a slice of cake. 

However, after offering up that he had a shitty morning, he wasn’t expecting the older man to ask if he trusted him. 

Stiles eyes lifted from the now chocolate covered plate to Peter’s blue eyes – those eyes that probably had a thousand stories to tell. He didn’t even hesitate in his answer.

“Yes.”

The word barely escaped his lips when Peter took the plate from Stiles and then immediately scooped him up into a bridal style carry. The wolf balanced him easily, obviously Stiles weighing like nothing to the man’s superior strength.

The werewolf quickly stepped off the deck and started to carry him across the yard to the woods that surrounded the property. “If I knew this is what you meant, I would have asked you to take me to dinner first.”

Peter snorted but he continued to walk – he trudged through this flattened dirt ground and crushed leaves that the wolves must run on frequently. The man appeared to have a purpose so Stiles just clung to his neck, not asking any questions.

He breathed in the fresh air – inhaling cedar, oak, and some fresh wildflower smell. The scents were refreshing. He definitely has kept himself closed off for far too long. He could also make out Peter’s aftershave. It was musky but the fragrance was also surprisingly calming. 

The area became denser before a slight clearing came in sight. Once they approached, Stiles heard water trickling. He focused to his right and saw a stream. It wasn’t big but there was enough water to run over small rocks to make background noise. If he was capable, he probably could have jumped over it to the other side. 

But yet, despite how small, the creek was still pretty to look at.

Peter set him down on a tree trunk that fallen over, probably years ago. There was moss growing all over the bark and its roots were sticking out to the left side. 

He continued to take in the cascading water. “It’s beautiful.” 

Peter’s head swiveled from Stiles to the water. He stared almost motionless towards the creek. The older man didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Either he was thinking about what he wanted to say or he was just taking in the scenic view. Perhaps, he just wanted quiet.

Once upon time, Stiles wouldn’t have been able to do quiet but now, he finds it easy to withdraw. He can close up his brain and not say anything.

“Yes,” the wolf broke the serenity. “I used to come here a lot. Sometimes to think. Other times, if I needed some space from the family.” 

The words ‘used to’ wasn’t lost on Stiles. He shifted on the log to try to get his leg more comfortable. He stretched it out as he gazed upon the other man. “You don’t come out here anymore?”

“No.”

“Why today then?”

Peter shoved his hands into his pants pockets as his concentration focused back onto Stiles. He almost felt like he could see the cogs in Peter’s head twisting and turning. Maybe he pushed too far but yet the man brought him to this spot for a reason. 

Inhaling, Peter finally spoke, “it might sound weird to you but my wolf seems to have an affinity towards you. The animal doesn’t like it when you are distressed, sad, or hurt.” 

Taking in the words, Stiles wasn’t quite sure how to process what Peter said. He had read that wolves are very tight within in their own families and packs. Some are very guarded and can find it challenging to completely trust a human. He assumes it can take a lot for a wolf to put themselves out there. 

And Peter – someone who definitively has been through some shit of his own and hasn’t been getting along with his wolf. This almost seemed like a big deal but yet Stiles wasn’t sure how to take it. Why would Peter’s wolf feel like way and more specifically does it mean anything? And is it just the wolf or does Peter ‘s human side have some of those same emotions? Fuck, now he has more questions but wasn’t so sure if this was the time to get the answers. 

The older man appeared somewhat worried as to how Stiles might react. His stance was far from his usual shoulders upright and more confident posture that he portrays most of the time. 

“That’s cool, I guess. I mean is that a good thing? Like you two are reconciling?” Stiles questioned as he fiddled with a stick that he located with his left hand. 

Peter huffed and mumbled something under his breath. “It’s been teasing me for a while. I think we are getting closer to amends. I just…” The words trailed off as he pulled his hands from his pockets that were now sprouting claws. 

Stiles eyes widened. He quickly gravitated towards the pointy nails. They were almost out of reach but Stiles was able to lean far enough forward to touch the sharpness. “Bad ass.”

He slid his fingers carefully up and down the claw, making sure he didn’t accidently poke himself with the sharp edges. 

“Careful.”

Stiles had to laugh. With all the injuries he has suffered through the last few months, getting pricked by a claw would be child’s play. “I am. Thanks for bringing me out here.”

Slowly removing his fingers away from Stiles, Peter once more came across as insecure. “The wolf is ready but I am not.”

Stiles watched him – his eyes glued on Peter’s movement. His feet would shuffle into the dirt, he tangled his fingers, not minding the extracted nails and the man actually nibbled on his bottom lip. “This is isn’t easy for me but I think it’s time for me to tell you why I have been clashing with my wolf.”

“Peter, you don’t have to tell me.” He was curious for sure but clearly, the man was hesitant and anxious. 

“Stiles, the wolf wants to come out and play. That won’t happen until I tell you what happened. But thank you.”

Resting his elbows on his knees, Stiles nodded his head. “I’m all ears.”

Fuck, today could be the day Stiles was introduced to Peter’s wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh guys - we are getting closer to Peter opening up and seeing his wolf :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter.
> 
> When I first started writing this story, I knew I wanted Peter to have gone through something but I couldn't figure what. I came up with an idea but i didn't like but then i had writer's block and couldn't come up anything else. So, this isn't my original thought but it is born from it. It may be less way exciting than you were all hoping for.
> 
> There is some discussion about trauma and minor violence but nothing too graphic.

Peter wasn’t sure what he was thinking – what thoughts had blossomed to the top for him to just pick-up Stiles and carry him to a place where he has had found solace in the past. A patch of land in the middle of the dense forest that fronted a creek. The area was always a great space to think and step away for life so he knew it was a good choice for Stiles. 

Really, he shouldn’t be surprised. The boy’s honey infused eyes had penetrated his soul with sorrow when he had mentioned he had a shitty morning. 

Without more thought or provocation, Peter had realized what could potentially aid Stiles at the moment and it certainly wasn’t his extraordinary socializing skills. 

He knew without a doubt, the wolf would be ideal. The boy had already begun breaking down some walls around the other wolves and his scent always smelled more content when he interacted with the pups. 

The biggest question was would Peter allow the animal come out – it for sure has been brimming at the surface but was Peter ready?

Now, with Stiles sitting, looking at Peter contentedly with an interested gaze in his eyes, Peter realized it didn’t matter. He might not be quite ready but he already put it out there and he had to go through the motions. He just hoped he wouldn’t have any issues transforming back to human form once in beast mode. 

But yet, he still had to own up to some things. Peter will not be able to have more peace unless he talks about what he has been going through and that conversation needs to begin with Stiles. For one, the boy is for sure more at his level mentally so perhaps, it would be wise for Peter to open somewhat to him. And two, if the wolf is coming out to play with Stiles, then he needs to try be open and forthcoming with him. 

After taking in the small creek and watching the water trickle over some rocks, Peter had swiveled to look upon Stiles. 

He appreciated the sentiment that he said Peter didn’t have to tell him but the need was there.

Stiles had leaned forward, interest and perhaps curiosity flowing from his pores. There had been a slight variation of pain wafting over the vanilla fragrance but mostly, the boy seemed content so…here goes nothing.

Peter usually doesn’t pace. He’s a confident man in both bipedal and quadrupedal forms. He can present a formidable presence in his stance. Lately however, he has definitely felt more like blending into the background and not having attention thrown his way.

Shuffling his feet through the dirt and leaves on the ground since he couldn’t stay still was an alien concept but he yet couldn’t seem to keep his feet planted knowing the boy’s eyes were focused on him.

Fuck, this was much harder than he thought it would be. He despises that he might be seen coming across as weak. He likes to portray courage, bravery, and strength. Basically, characteristics of a stereotypical alpha man but today, his insides are curdling and he felt totally the opposite. 

He tilted his head towards the sky that was blocked by the long-limbed trees that ascended towards the blueness. He could barely make out a few clouds but otherwise, the parts he could see, were a clear blue. 

“Seriously, I get it. I don’t want to talk about my baggage. My ex has fucked me up so much and I am not just talking about the injuries you see.” 

Peter turned to gaze upon Stiles once more as the boy’s elongated digits rubbed along his knee brace. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin or if I wanted to,” the touching ceased as he drew in a breath. “So, if you don’t want to say anything, I understand.” 

He supposes he would. Peter took the couple of steps that were between he and Stiles to close the gap. “I’m sorry you have been through so much. You certainly didn’t deserve any pain and suffering that asshole put you through.”

The words wouldn’t be enough but Peter had to say something. He could only decipher the tip of the iceberg and knew there were so many other layers but today, it was time for Peter to talk. Perhaps another day, Stiles will be ready as well. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled the appreciation under his breath. 

“As for me,” Peter’s claws had not diminished so he carefully toyed with each nail one by one. “I can’t keep hiding from my emotions. My family, my pack, I estranged myself from them somewhat. I ceased interacting with them like I used too. I was there but a shell of myself. Yes, I thought it was a good idea to punish myself but, in the end, I was hurting my family. They didn’t deserve it. And now, for me to move on and try to make amends with my wolf, I do need to open up.’

‘Okay,” Stiles practically whispered. Probably trying to encourage Peter to keep going but not to abate his train of thought he had going. “Whatever you need and feel comfortable with.”

Peter snorted under his breath. He’s not sure if anything will feel comfortable. However, he needed to start somewhere. He already began re-strengthening the bonds with his family so now it was time to branch out and of course, it made sense that he would extend that notion to Stiles – to the boy who is silently crying out. The one who has already stepped outside of his comfort zone to converse with another.

And lest not forget the wolf. The wolf definitely salivates around the boy. 

Peter didn’t stray far from Stiles but he still shuffled his feet so he would have something to do.

“We werewolves pride ourselves on control. We can have an anchor like another person or a thing to help keep us grounded. Sometimes, it’s just pure will. Our human side does diminish in our animal state and there are times, our brains lose that immense focus. Yes, it can be freeing but we have to keep the reins somewhat on or we could potentially let go of that discipline and do something we wouldn’t ordinarily do.” 

Peter now firmly planted his shoes into soil and allowed his eyes to meet Stiles. The dew dropped irises met his and still exuded interest and curiosity. He remained quiet and still to undoubtedly encourage Peter to continue. 

He had an urge to run his hand over his face but refrained since the claws were still visible and he didn’t to nick himself at the moment. “Basically, why we ensure there is at least one of us in human form during wolf therapy. The chances of anything happen are miniscule but the potential is real. We have to proceed with caution despite the control all of us Hales have.”

Peter took a breath. That was the most he had spoken in a long time.

“Your wolf lost control?”

He shouldn’t be surprised at Stiles deduction. From what he could tell, the boy was smart. “It did and needless to say I was not happy with myself that I lost focus. I pride myself on being disciplined and in control. I slipped up and I was pissed at my wolf. Hence, why we have been at odds with each other.”

The younger man now leaned back as he took in Peter. His mind probably going into several directions attempting to put the pieces together of the Peter puzzle. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Stiles finally spoke, “so I am guessing we’re not talking about taking a piss in your neighbor’s yard or something like that?”

Peter stifled a laugh. “Correct, nothing quite as mundane as that.” 

In one way the night seems like a distant memory. In other ways, it seems like it was just yesterday. “We like to shift and run through this forest. Usually, a few times a month. Sometimes more and always as a pack and family. We’re small but close. This run started out like all of them. We transformed into our animal form and took off frolicking, running, playing, and even some minor hunting for smaller prey.” 

“This time, somehow, I got a little ahead and got separated from the pups and Talia. Yes, there are occasions when we’re not right on top of each other but we tend to stay in close proximity. And yet, here I was on the edge of the preserve, alone and on the fringe of a residential neighborhood. Confused as to how and why my animal brought me there. My human cognizance recognized that I had a flicker of loss of concentration. It had been enough of break, that the wolf saw an opportunity to let loose but not enough for me to let go completely. “

Peter paused, surprising himself at not only how much he just spoke once more but how easily the words spewed from his mouth. Perhaps it was a good thing he was talking to someone else. He just hoped that Stiles woulnd’t judge him too harshly. So far, the boy just seemed enamored with Peter speaking so he took another breath and continued with the story.

Letting his eyes fall onto Stiles, Peter elaborated more. “Despite my momentarily lapse of judgement, I shook it off and began to turn to head back into the security of the forest. I wasn’t quick enough, a young woman, around Cora’s age who also wore dark hair appeared out of nowhere. Her stifled scream at seeing a so-called vicious beast startled me probably as much as it scared her. I reacted instead of trying to remove myself from the situation. The instinct was fight, not flee. My right paw was in the air swinging at her before I even realized I had closed the gap between us. This time her scream was much louder when I tore into her left cheekbone.”

“Fuck,” the boy mumbled under his breath. His heartbeat elevated somewhat but his scent remained unchanged. He wasn’t scared – just interested and concerned.

“Yes, the scratches were luckily not super deep. Yes, I dug into her flesh enough to make her bleed and leave some scarring but the gashes could have been much worse. Once I realized what I had done, how I allowed my wolf to take control of the situation, I ran. I sprinted towards the woods; she ambled her way the opposite direction. The girl was probably in shock; hence she didn’t see the car coming….” 

He grimaced when remembering the screech of the tires, the horn blowing, and then the thump of a body coming in contact with a metal object. Those were sounds he would never ever get out of his head. And knowing she had resembled Cora had made him nauseous, thinking it could have been her getting hurt. 

“Jesus Peter. I’m so sorry.” The boy swallowed heavily before finding the courage to say more. “Is she? I mean what happened?”

Peter will take solace in the small miracles. “She survived but it’s a long road of recovery for her. I assume she has also having a lot of different therapies to go through.” 

“And you blame yourself? You were mad at your wolf for what happened?”

Peter nodded his head and now focused on the sandy soil beneath his shoes. “I lost control. I hurt someone. A girl who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Peter…” Stiles said his name like a plea. “I can’t pretend to know what that feels like. It must suck. But remember, we all make mistakes. Accidents happen. You just can’t…. Fuck, I shouldn’t be the one giving you a pep talk since I am all sorts of fucked up too.”

The laugh was out before he could stop it. In reality, it felt freeing to giggle. “Sorry, I suppose neither one of us would qualify as a good cheerleader at the moment. And trust me, my family has tried to convince me the same thing. It’s just not easy to see what happened that way. I’m trying to move on but it has been challenging.” 

“Yeah, I get it.” Stiles almost sounded defeated when he replied. Peter watched as he toyed with a stick and then threw it on the ground. “For what it’s worth, as my dad would say, you don’t need to beat yourself up more than you already are. Thanks for sharing though. Not sure if I am there yet.”

“I wasn’t expecting reciprocity. It was just something I needed to do to heal more with my wolf.” Inhaling, Peter let the outdoor senses inflict his nasal passages. He took in the sweet violet smell of flowers, moistened grass, and the linen fresh water fragrance from the creek. “Are you ready to meet my wolf?”

“Hell yeah.” The boy’s tone was excitable and the pitter patter of his heart was excitable. “If you’re sure. That was a lot.” It was a lot but there was no going back now. 

Peter couldn’t help but allow his lips to curl knowing Stiles was this giddy. He held up his finger indicating he needed one moment. He also didn’t want to strip naked in front of Stiles so he took a few steps to the right of the boy and found a large tree to hide behind. 

He quickly shed his clothes and shoes. That was the easy part. Now the hard part was to connect with the wolf and become one with the animal. It had been surfacing so he assumed it wouldn’t prove too challenging. He just had to not overthink.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Peter breathed in and out – he brought good memories of being a wolf to the forefront. He thought about his family, his pack, and even Stiles. Anchoring himself to those points, Peter slowly felt his joints popping. 

His legs and arms morphed into fur covered legs with paws. His fingers and toes slowly disappearing. His shoulders transforming into a hulk of an animal. His face becoming a wolf’s head with a snout and a wet nose. The transformation cracked his bones as his human form elongated into non-bipedal form. Since it had been a while since he shifted, the pain wracked through him but it was short lived. Once he was fully transformed into his beast, he galloped towards Stiles.

The boy’s eyes widened in wonderment. His mouth carried a smile, one that Peter hadn’t really seen before. His scent was more vanilla and spring meadow than dulled with pain and medication. 

He almost looked happy. “Oh my God!” He gasped loudly. “You are huge. You are beautiful and adorable at the same time. Fuck Peter. Thank you so much.”

The words barely escaped from the boy when the tears began cascading down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Peter's wolf!


	15. Chapter 15

The sentences and the phrases tossed around Stiles’ head as he tried to ingest everything Peter was gushing from his mouth. Even though the older man stated the need to share his trauma before he could try to transform into his wolf; he was still somewhat shocked with how much Peter put out there. 

Stiles could tell there were some hitches with his breath when he appeared not as much at ease with the words he was sharing. However, he said what he wanted to say and wow, Stiles hadn’t realized Peter could actually talk that much.

He was flattered and honored that the man opened up and wanted to converse with him. Stiles just wished he knew better responses to compose besides rehashing what his dad tells him and accidents happen. He had practically winced when that line left his lips but on the other hand, there wasn’t really an appropriate thing to say either. The important thing was Stiles listened and Peter seemed to appreciate that fact. The man’s shoulders visibly huddled down somewhat as he lifted the weight of the world of off them

The raw emotions swam in his stomach and knocked into his sides. Peter trusted Stiles to speak to him of his past and Stiles could not return the gesture. He waved it off but yet Stiles still felt he should give him something but he wasn’t quite there yet. Perhaps, he’ll never be. It is too raw and too difficult to be open.

The sickly feeling of keeping himself bottled up slowly got pushed aside once Peter asked if he was ready to meet his wolf. Now Stiles could barely contain his excitement.

The joyfulness was two-fold. One, he finally gets to meet Peter’s wolf and two, the man is morphing for him and him alone. He can’t help but be elated that he is getting to partake of this experience all by himself. This was the best thing that has happened to him in a long time.

If his right knee wasn’t aching, he would have jumped off the log but instead he hoped his face showed enough for Peter to get how he was feeling. The older man then quickly hid behind a tree to disrobe and hopefully come back as a wolf.

Stiles tried to calm his breaths to not get overly excited but it was getting harder with the anticipation. He didn’t want to intrude but it was also hard not to overhear his transformation from human to animal.

There were some bones breaking and joints shifting into place. It sounded painful to Stiles but he supposed to a werewolf, the tolerance was at higher level. 

Before his thoughts spiraled more into that realm, his eyes locked onto the magnificent beast that stood before him on four huge paws. Peter was definitely large in wolf form, maybe even bigger than Talia. For sure, bulkier. He appeared stronger than the others as well. 

His midnight-colored fur coat was astonishing – the pelt appeared soft and silky at the same time. And there were even a few white patches scattered here and there like on his left ear and tail. He was gorgeous and adorable all rolled into one.

Not to mention, the man’s mesmerizing blue ocean eyes were just as breathtaking in wolf form. This time, the orbs didn’t appear as haunting, the circles were inviting like they wanted to pull Stiles in and it was totally working at the moment. He could almost see himself drowning in those pools. 

As he complimented the wolf, he reached out his hands. He yearned to drag his fingers throughout his hair and ruffle his ears. He craved the comfort and distraction he knew the animal could provide. He just wasn’t expecting the tears to start so soon.

Peter leaned into his hands to allow Stiles to caress his face and flank. Sticking his long digits into the pelt, his eyes moistened more. “Mm.. sorry.” He didn’t know if he was apologizing for the sobs or just for being lousy company.

Digging his digits further into the soft but coarse hair, Stiles bent more towards the wolf’s neck. The urge to be more tactile like a werewolf was overwhelming. He buried his nose deep into the crevice between the animal’s head and shoulder. Inhaling deeply, cedar and pine overtook his nostrils. 

Peter or his wolf anyway didn’t appear to mind Stiles burrowing into his side so he continued to nuzzle while he attempted wrap his arms around the huge beast. Stiles wasn’t able to manage to embrace fully due to the bulk of the wolf but it was enough to allow him to get a decent hug with his right arm flung on top of Peter’s shapeshifted form.

The more Stiles tried to pull the wolf closer, the more tears cascaded down his face. He didn’t know if he was crying in relief or because he needed to let the emotion out. Either way, he found himself apologizing to Peter over and over through the sobs. 

The black furred wolf just stood there letting Stiles use him as giant pillow to cry and hug. He shifted his paws a few times but otherwise, he provided to Stiles what he was needing.

The patch of fur that Stiles had used as an impromptu tissue was getting damp which signaled to him that perhaps it was time to release from the grip that his fingers had managed to entangle into the silken pelt. 

Shifting, to sit more upright, Stiles reluctantly pulled away from Peter and wiped his moistened eyes with the palms of his hands. He glanced at the wolf who cocked his head almost questioning if Stiles was good. 

“S’rry. I’m okay now.” The words caught in his throat, not realizing he wasn’t quite ready to speak after the sobbing session.

Peter yipped a response that caused Stiles to smile. “Seriously, it’s okay dude.” It wasn’t totally but for now, he was decent. Almost like after your stomach feels better once you actually puke. The emotion was at least lifted temporarily. 

The wolf bowed his head like he acknowledged Stiles answer and then immediately he raised his snout towards Stiles left side. Before he realized what was happening, his cheek felt the wet bristle of tongue swiping across his face. It was moist and warm at the same time. 

He had recoiled at the initial onslaught but then leaned into the bath that the wolf lathed onto him. The motion didn’t last long but it was enough to wipe away his tear tracks. To rid of any evidence that was behind of his sobs. It was actually a sweet gesture that Stiles was certainly not expecting. 

Petting his head, Stiles breathed out. “Thanks for showing me your wolf.” And letting me cry on you was left unsaid.

With another quick swipe of his tongue, this time on his left hand, the animal trotted towards the tree where Peter had transformed earlier. 

Peter was quicker to make a reappearance this time. It must not take as long to morph back into human. His clothes were surprisingly not disheveled but his hair did appear to have a bedhead look to the follicles and honestly, it was a good look on the older man.

Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the man knowing just a few moments ago, he was a wolf standing in front of him. It was surreal realizing how easy it was for them to change from one form to another. 

“We probably should head back,” Peter was the one who broke the trance. “Talia might send out a search party soon.”

And his dad. Fuck, the man could be worrying about him. Part of him wanted to stay here in the middle of the woods where he didn’t have to worry about life and just embrace a wolf.

Stiles eyes flickered in the direction of the house tamping down the sour feeling in his stomach of facing the world once more. “I suppose you’re right.” 

He noted Peter’s nostrils flaring, probably picking up the distress wafting off Stiles. His face morphing into that concerned look. “I’m sure we can find time to come out here another day.”

It was like the older man knew exactly what Stiles was thinking. “Thank you.”

The trek back to the house was a lot like the jaunt into the woods except this time Stiles knew where they were going. Peter had plucked him off the log with ease and bridal carried him over twigs and between the various trees that lined the woods.

As they approached the house, Stiles could hear voices carrying. He couldn’t quite make what was being said but he was fairly positive one of the tones was indeed his father’s.

Once they made into the clearing otherwise known as the backyard to the Hale’s, Stiles noted not only his dad but Talia and Derek on the deck near where he left his crutches from earlier.

Upon seeing Stiles, his dad looked relieved. Talia, on the other hand had her arms crossed against her chest and came across as a stern teacher ready to discipline a disobedient student. 

Peter climbed the stairs to the deck and carefully put Stiles in a chair. His dad shook his head as Talia spoke, “Peter Alexander Hale, a word!”

Stiles even flinched with the tone but Peter only huffed. “Yes my dearest sister.” Stiles couldn’t see the man but he could only assume he rolled his eyes when he answered.

“You need anything Stiles?” Derek asked. “Like water?”

“I’m good.”

“Thanks Derek,” his father interjected. “It’s late anyway. I need to get Stiles home.”

He didn’t think it was that late and his dad practically forced him to come today but he also wasn’t in the mood for arguing. Besides, from the animated conversation going on that he could barely spot from his angle, he probably wouldn’t be speaking with Peter anytime soon.

“I’ll go get Cora and Isaac. They’ll want to say bye.” 

So Stiles didn’t want to go to the party and then he didn’t want to leave (Peter – wolf form – hell yeah!) but now seeing the sofa that has become a second home to him, he was relieved. He ungraciously plopped down on the cushions, grabbing the plush blanket from the back in the process. 

A nap sounded amazing right about now. Yawning, he carefully lifted his right leg up to join his left one. It was just a few days now until his surgery but he preferred to keep that out of his mind since he would rather focus on knowing he saw Peter’s wolf and the animal was freaking amazing. He was beautiful and kind and just… he was just there when Stiles needed him.

Tilting his head back, Stiles eyes began to droop when he heard his father hovering. He was standing there gazing upon him like he was trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say without offending Stiles. “Yes?” Stiles asked. Curiosity winning out but he hoped the old man wasn’t going to ask him to do something outside of his comfort zone. He was done with that for the day.

“I just…” The older man’s frown lines thinned as he parsed the words. “I don’t won’t to be overbearing. Know that I love you but I really need you to be careful. Peter; he’s a lot older than you and ….”

Stiles held him his hand. “Dad, stop. We’re just talking. We’re friends. Nothing more. And even if so, he’s nothing like Theo. “ Fuck, he hoped no one was like him. 

His dad breathed deeply and scrubbed his hand across his face. He was still not convinced. “You didn’t think Theo was like Theo either.” 

Stiles recoiled at the cut of the loss of judgement Stiles had had but his dad motored on. “Listen, I just want you to tread carefully and not jump into anything. You’ve been through a lot and you need time to recover and to take some time yourself.”

His dad for sure doesn’t have much faith in him. Perhaps he was justified. Hell, there was at least one time he had to stop Stiles from leaving to go back to Theo. He guess he gets where he’s coming from but it still hurts that his father doesn’t have more faith in him and trust that Stiles knows what he’s doing.

“Dad,” he gripped the edge of the blanket as an anchor point or otherwise he might float away and he needed to be present to have this conversation. “I made some shitty mistakes, I get that. But now, with Peter, he was been through some stuff too. He gets me, like he sort knows what it’s like to be in this state. I can talk to him. It’s nice. And it’s seriously just talking.” His dad’s face relaxed but Stiles could tell he still wasn’t totally on board with the impending friendship. “I am not going into this blind. Even if I wanted to date him or someone else, I know I’m not ready.” Hell, he may never be ready. He may remain a closed off hermit living with his dad for the rest of his life.

Taking a few steps forward, his dad reached over to squeeze his shoulder. “Kiddo, I’m not saying you made shitty mistakes. That asshole got in your head. I’m not blaming you for that. I just worry since Peter is a lot older than you and I don’t want to see you fall into pattern. I’m sure he’s a good man and I’m glad you found someone you can connect to on a certain level. But as your father, I’m still going to worry and put in my two cents.”

Stiles couldn’t help but snort a little. He did need his dad in his corner. He may not always want or appreciate the overbearing nature of his dad but in reality he did need him to redirect him. His head sometimes wasn’t in the right mindset. “I hate that you worry about me all the time but thank you.”

“That’s what parents do.” Letting his hand go of Stiles shoulder, he smiled. “I love you and remember you can talk to me about anything even if has to do with any confusing feelings about a certain werewolf.”

“I love you too dad. I will. I promise, it’s just talking now but if anything progresses, I’m not jumping in blind and will talk with you.” 

“Sounds good. Take a nap. I’ll order pizza when you wake up.”

Closing his eyes, Stiles fell right to sleep, cuddled up in a cozy throw dreaming about a blue-eyed werewolf. 

“I thought surgery was suppose to make things better.” Stiles hissed through the pain. 

“It takes time Stiles.” His dad appeared sympathetic as he handed Stiles the pain meds. At least it was the good stuff. He plopped the small pills in his mouth and rushed them down with the water. 

The surgeons had cut and sliced and diced and whatever the fuck else they did. All he knew was his knee hurt like a bitch. 

He wanted to be upstairs in his own bed, not the couch this time but he was still achey from his surgery and honestly too damn exhausted to attempt to climb the steps. He had to get up early to go to the hospital to prep and to get anesthesia and just to wait around for the surgeon to come operate. The waiting had been the worse. He memorized how many tiles were on the floor and the contours of the walls. It had been bat shit boring and just plain agonizing waiting and waiting.

“Want to watch TV?” His dad asked.

‘No, sleep right now.”

And sleep was what Stiles did for most of the next couple of days. He didn’t move much except to go to the bathroom which had become a family affair once more. He watched some TV and his dad made him eat. He threw up a couple of times either by anxiety or the meds but then the nausea began to dissipate. With the squeamishness gone from his stomach, he slowly began to feel somewhat better.

He missed the wolves. He hated he missed therapy this week. He hated that he hated that he missed it. He had promised himself to not get too involved and here he did just that He actually enjoys it. Maybe because they were a distraction from his life or perhaps the animals are actually helping him heal somewhat mentally. 

Either way, he yearned to pet their pelt and get a tongue bath.

“Stiles, I have to run to the store. Also, I may stop by the station. Will you be okay for a bit?”

Fuck! Stiles inhaled to breathe and calm. He could do this. He’s been sitting on the couch playing on his phone not even interacting with his dad for the past hour. “Sure.”

“Great. Call me if anything.”

His dad didn’t even hesitate. His shoes were on and he was out the door within minutes after double-checking with Stiles one more time. And Stiles reassured him one more time. 

He could do this. 

He can’t do this.

Stiles lasted all but twenty minutes. He had talked to his therapist in anticipation of his dad going back to work. He had written some of his feelings down, trying to deal with his co-dependency issues. He understood it might take time but now, it sucks. The silence was deafening. His breathing was becoming heavier. 

He picked up his phone. He briefly hovered over his dad’s number. What was he going to say? That he was scared? That he didn’t want to be alone? His dad would understand and would run home in an instant but he couldn’t do that to him. He needs to give him some time away from Stiles pathetic life.

He scrolled a little more, and saw Theo’s number. A number that he can’t seem delete no matter how many times he has tried to. It would be so easy to fall into his trap right now. He would come over and make Stiles feel all right and then he would make him feel like shit later. No, he needed more than just a quick fix that Theo was. He can’t get sucked back into a life with him again. He had to be stronger than that but it was fucking hard. The man was like a drug habit he couldn’t kick. The withdrawal symptoms were a bitch. He can curb the pull most days but now – fuck, no Stiles. Not Theo. There are other alternatives.

The next contact was Peter’s. Shit, should he reach out to him? He said anytime but was this justifiable? Just because Stiles has anxiety being alone? But yet, he didn’t get to see the wolves this week and maybe Peter will want to know how the surgery went. The older man had given him some space since Stiles forewarned him that he probably wouldn’t be much in a mood for conversing.

He messaged the older man without giving it anymore thought.

[Stiles] Sorry to bother you. My dad is out and…

Should he say he’s freaking out a bit?

[Peter] It’s no bother. Do you need something? 

[Stiles] iNo, I just thought I could do it but I can’t. It’s harder than I thought it would be. 

Peter didn’t respond right away but he saw the dots as he typed stopping and going once more. He didn’t know what he wanted or expected but he was hoping Peter would know what to say.

[Peter] Derek and I will be right over.

Fuck, the man was not only a werewolf but a mind reader as well.

[Stiles] You don’t have to do that.

[Peter} Yes, we do. Don’t worry. You are due some wolf time anyway

[Stiles] Thank you

Stiles sighed in relief.

Yet, he wasn’t sure if he was glad he wasn’t going to be alone or whether it was because he was going to see Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure the end chapter count as of yet. Just finished writing chapter 21. I'm thinking around 30. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual, not sure how many chapters this will be. I have seven written so far and i know there will be quite a bit more.
> 
> Updates on Wednesdays.


End file.
